


灵与肉

by Echopammy



Series: 灵与肉 [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, 探索者系列
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双Alpha, 强强生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopammy/pseuds/Echopammy
Summary: 灵魂与肉体的碰撞。私设:Alpha 男性占80%，女性占20% 。Omega 男性占20%，女性占80%。
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long, 米海尔/刘飞龙
Series: 灵与肉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832239
Comments: 26
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1

飞龙半靠在白蛇私人会客厅的豪华沙发上，手指不耐烦地点着沙发皮面，眯着眼睛盯着自己的私人医生修文。  
  
和对方打交道这么多年，他很了解他。这位发表过无数权威论文的医学博士一向相当自负，做事干净利落，雷厉风行，所以他才搞不懂这个家伙为什么今天会变得这么磨磨唧唧的，一副欲言又止的样子，好像还很紧张，一直不敢直视自己。  
  
“Hugh，”飞龙的耐心终于到头了：“你明白的，我的时间很宝贵，我下午还有公事要处理。”  
  
修文抹了一把额头的细汗，屁股稍稍挪动了一下。  
  
“是什么重症吗？你说吧，我不会杀了你。”飞龙不得不加重了语气。  
  
修文终于坐不住了，勉强把身体摆正，干咳一声，下定决心似的开口：  
  
“刘先生，你怀孕了。”  
  
.......  
  
“刘先生？”半天没等来飞龙的回应，修文抬起头，正好对上那双杀人的眼睛。  
  
“你给我每个字再重复一遍。”就连声音也像是要杀人。  
  
修文微微犹豫，还是决定迎难而上：“飞龙，你怀孕了。”去掉尊称，以朋友的身份说出这句话，表明自己态度的严肃性。  
  
“哈，”一声冷笑：“Hugh，修文大博士，我想该看医生的是你吧，你应该比谁都清楚，我是个Alpha，对吧？”飞龙仿佛听到笑话一般端起茶盏准备抿一口。  
  
“把茶放下，飞龙。”修文尽量忽略飞龙语气中的怒意：“我知道你不会相信，起初我也不信，因此我把检查结果又复查了很多遍，但是，很遗憾，”修文咽了口口水：“就是这个结果。”  
  
举起茶杯的手顿住了。  
  
“原因。”  
  
“是因为米海尔先生。”  
  
“.....”  
  
“飞龙？”  
  
“继续。”

丝毫不带感情的声音让修文体会到这个礼数周到的白蛇首领为什么总是会让自己害怕，即使作为认识多年的朋友。  
  
“飞龙你的确是Alpha，也是等级中最高的A级，从常理上来说你是不会有，呃，有这个可能性的，”修文努力把“怀孕”这个词替换掉。“但是在这次检查中，我发现，你的伴侣，也就是米海尔先生，是非常罕见的白金级Alpha。”  
  
飞龙的食指又重重地敲击了一下沙发皮面：“说重点。”  
  
“重点就是，白金等级的Alpha，比A级的级别更高，是Alpha中的最高等级。他们有非常强悍的繁衍机能，在一般的情况下，普通的Alpha是不会受影响的，尤其是像你种等级的Alpha。但是如果，”修文喝了一口桌上的茶：“如果白金Alpha在全情投入的情况下与配偶频繁地行房，哪怕对方是A级Alpha，也会有怀孕的可能，因为在那种情况下，白金的繁衍机会能达到顶峰，从而干扰配偶的体质。”

“我不太明白，什么叫干扰体质?”

“意思就是说，你身体中已经退化了的器官可能会重新发育……”

“那你为什么之前没有发现?” 飞龙此时感到头痛欲裂。  
  
“因为米海尔先生的私人医生不是我，他也从来没在我这里做过任何检查，我没有他的身体资料。”修文摊了一下双手：“老实说，我对这件事也很震惊，我有过很多高等级的客户，但米海尔先生是我从业生涯中遇到的第一个超A级的Alpha。”  
  
  
已经忘记自己是如何将修文送出房门的了，飞龙此时正坐在沙发上看着修文给他的检查报告单发呆。  
  
二个月零二十一天  
  
被标记出来的怀孕天数。  
  
此时他的心情里绝对不包括喜悦这一条，如果可以，飞龙真希望这是个玩笑。  
  
孩子？他？刘飞龙？哈哈哈哈，太他妈好笑了。  
  
一个从小没见过生母，还在襁褓中时就被亲生父亲送给别人当继子的野种，一个双手沾满鲜血，到处与人结仇，不知道哪天就被人暗杀了的黑社会，一个连配偶都是从事黑暗事业，双手不甚干净的危险人物....这样的自己去生育一个孩子？这他妈是在开玩笑吧。  
  
是要让这个孩子像陶一样从小生活在黑暗的世界里，一辈子连正常的学校都不能去，出门必须有保镖跟随，稍有闪失就有可能死无葬身之地，就这样心惊胆战地在这个肮脏的世界上过一辈子吗？  
  
飞龙的手不知不觉抚上自己的小腹，又渐渐拧成了拳。  
  
绝对不能要这个孩子。  
  
这件事情不能让任何人知道，那些亲信，老干事，老管家，叶，陶，米海尔。  
  
米海尔......  
  
一想到米海尔，飞龙的脑中开始飞速地回忆这几个月以来自己和他相处的点点滴滴。  



	2. 灵与肉 2

四个月前，两人在香港秘密登记了结婚，并私底下举行了结婚仪式。为了免除不必要的麻烦，双方只邀请了各自的亲信参加。  
  
之后那一个多月，两人均是公事缠身，忙得不可开交，被迫分隔两地连面都见不到，电话也是一周才一两通，每次都是说不了多久就挂了，这样的情况一直持续到米海尔手头上小事无几大事已毕才结束。未来得及多作休息，米海尔连夜从俄罗斯飞回香港与飞龙团聚。  
  
再之后.....飞龙想到这里，脸有些微微发烫。  
  
那一周，米海尔几乎每晚都在要他，简直就是食不知饱的饿兽。  
  
飞龙知道，因为自己清冷的个性，在和米海尔的交往期间，自己很少满足他提出的性要求，也看得出来米海尔在很辛苦地克制自己，所以出于补偿心理，在婚后重聚的这段时间，飞龙想多满足一下自己的爱人。  
  
只是他没想到，积饿成疾的爱人会“凶残”到这种地步。  
  
甚至是某一天，这头饿兽竟然直接闯进总部自己的会议厅，将正在开会的自己从椅子上拉起来，头也不抬地对在场的老干事说“飞龙堂主今天身体不舒服，我带他回去休息”，事发突然以至于保镖都回不过神来，直接楞在原地。  
  
飞龙气恼的挣扎换来的是手腕上更大的力道，以及一声低沉的耳语：“听话，不然我现在就在这里办了你。”  
  
飞龙知道这个疯子是认真的，他绝对做得出来。  
  
为了避免更尴尬的事情发生，仅管气得脑门充血，飞龙也只能草草交代一句“今天先到这里”，然后便任由米海尔将自己拖走了。从在场众人的表情来看，比起他这个堂主，显然这位俄国军火商头目更令他们感到害怕。

那天米海尔气压极低，在回半山私宅的路上一路无言，只在进大厅时快速向管家交代了一句“谁都不准进来”就把飞龙拽进了卧室并锁上了门。  
  
彼时的飞龙还不明白，自己明明是各项指标都顶级的Alpha，在与同级的近身搏斗中几乎从来没有输过，米海尔最多也就跟自己是同级，为什么在力量上却一次又一次地碾压自己？这要是被自己的体术老师知道了一定会气得吐血，毕竟自己当年是他的招牌学生。  
  
那一次，数不清米海尔到底做了多久，在他体内射了多少次，自己的脑子里只有那双野兽般的眼睛，一直深沉晦暗地盯着自己，嘴唇虽然被温柔地吻着，下身却被巨物激烈又凶狠地贯穿，一次又一次，仿佛永远不会停止。  
  
每当飞龙受不住了想爬下床去，就会被米海尔从后面扣住腰身一把拖回来，然后双手再一次被压制过头顶，双腿被强硬地顶开，下身再次被巨物狠狠地刺入，凶狠地撞击。直到最后，一向骄傲的飞龙几乎是带着哭腔在求饶。  
  
许久之后，米海尔才从狂暴的情欲中平静下来，看到自己的爱人在身下被折磨地全身颤抖，满脸泪痕，嘴唇也咬破了，连双腿似乎都快合不拢了，心中立马涌起强烈的内疚感。  
  
米海尔爱怜地把飞龙搂进怀里，将唇贴着他的额头上，喃喃地道歉：“对不起，飞，我实在太想要你了，我控制不住我自己。好了，好了，都结束了。”沙哑的声音满带着纵欲之后的疲惫。而飞龙也早已经精疲力竭，无力回应，软软地躺在米海尔的怀抱中，带着满身的酸痛沉沉睡去。  
  
结束这段回忆，飞龙感觉身体像在发烧。莫非是自己太嚣张跋扈了，老天才派米海尔来制他？一直紧绷的神经使飞龙倍感疲惫，捏成拳头的手直到听到新邮件的提示音后才慢慢放松下来。他抬手理了理额前的乱发，起身向电脑桌走去。  
  
“......白金Alpha选择爱人的标准非常高，同时性阀值也很高，自我控制的能力非常强，能使他们产生性冲动的人，不夸张地说，自身条件几乎是接近完美.........”  
  
性阀值高，自我控制能力强.....现在骗子也能搞医学科研了吗，我丢雷老.......  
  
在脏话脱口而出之前，飞龙关掉了修文发来的满屏废话的邮件，用力地揉着太阳穴。目前的当务之急是要如何处理自己身体里多出来的这块肉，在不被任何人察觉到的情况下。  
  
此时最让飞龙头疼的仍然是米海尔。向他隐瞒这件事的后果会是怎样？毕竟这个孩子也是他的，这样瞒着他，公平吗？  
  
飞龙脑中在激烈地胶着，一时找不到发泄口的他一拳打在电脑桌上，笔筒瞬间被震落，笔具撒了一地。  
  
你为什么要来到这个肮脏的世界？为什么要让我来为你决定生与死？  
  
他的小腹也开始隐隐作痛。  
  
因为工作的关系，米海尔在那次与飞龙相聚一周后便又回了俄罗斯。虽然他中间也回来过几次，但每次都只呆一两天就走了。由于他之前的野蛮行为，飞龙一直很生气，即便两人在一起时飞龙也是冷暴力面对，好不容易说句话都像吞了火药似的，作到连白蛇老管家都看不下去了，背地里偷偷帮自家主人向米海尔道歉。  
  
在老管家眼里，和自家这位最近变得越发蛮不讲理的少主比起来，米海尔这个寡言少语但性情温和的俄罗斯军火商巨头简直是实打实的绅士。  
  
不过她的想法最好不要让那些与米海尔打过照面的人知道，否则大概会被认为是失心疯。就连阿尔巴托夫府的花园工都明白，这位下任一把手基本上就是个天使脸魔鬼心，如果说他在白蛇首领面前有另一副面孔，那也只不过是因为他“犯病”了而已。无论如何，对他的对手来说，这个人都跟“绅士”沾不上一厘钱的关系。  


俄罗斯，莫斯科，阿尔巴托夫府邸。  
  
“.......我打电话是想告诉你，飞龙他已经知道了。”修文擦了擦满头的细汗。他也不明白为什么自己最近老爱出汗。  
  
“是你告诉他的吗？”听筒中的声音不怒自威。  
  
“我不得不告诉他，已经瞒不下去了，他上周因为连续几天的孕吐来找我，还问我是不是胃癌。”

米海尔握着电话的手紧了紧，表情复杂。


	3. 灵与肉 3

“他的反应如何？”

“这还用问吗？你我都这么了解他。”修文叹了口气：“他让我马上安排手术把孩子拿掉。”

“.......”米海尔沉默了。

察觉到电话那头陡然凝重的气氛，修文连忙说道：“不过你放心，我对他说做引产手术必须有孩子双亲共同签署的同意书才能够实施，他便暂时放弃了。为了你我可是撒了谎呢。” 

真是的，有几条命够自己对飞龙撒谎啊…修文头疼不已。 米海尔松了一口气，心里苦笑，这的确是飞龙的作风。 感觉气氛有所缓和，修文接着说：“不过你可要赶紧想办法了，你知道那家伙的吧，连给自己取子弹的事都干过呢。”

修文的脑中浮现出一年前那恐怖的一幕。

某天深夜，飞龙打来电话，语气平静地叫自己送一些急救药品过去。当他提着药箱匆匆赶到时，立刻被眼前的景象惊呆了。

白蛇首领脸色苍白地靠在沙发上，头发已被汗水浸透，左大腿的西装裤也已经被撕破，一个巨大的血窟窿嵌在皮肉上。尽管腿根处绑着一块布条用来止血，鲜血却依然像断线的珠子一般汩汩地往下淌，直把脚下的银白色地毯浸染成了一汪血池，一把剪刀和一个打火机静静地躺在池中。

修文立刻飞奔过去，边开药箱边吼：“你知道自己在做什么吗？你这样失血下去会没命的！”如果不是救命要紧，他真想当场扇飞龙一个耳光。

伤患的回答更是让他血脑上涌：“...紧张什么，一颗子弹而已...死不了，等你来取，我的腿早就…废了。”他的声音越来越轻，不一会就昏了过去。

“也好，这样你就感觉不到痛了。”修文迅速地将吗啡和抗生素推入针筒，又气又心疼。

他知道飞龙躲起来私自处理伤口是因为不想让自己受伤的消息传出去，以免被虎视眈眈的对手抓到白蛇的弱点，以此为突破口展开行动，这将会对刚刚经历重组、根基还极不稳定的白蛇造成重创。

反正这个笨蛋一贯都是用这种血淋淋的方式在外面疯闯，命都快没了也学不会去寻求他人的庇护，永远只会咬着牙硬撑，把自己武装得像个钢铁战士。

只是你保护别人，谁又来保护你？

修文收回思绪，对电话那头的米海尔说道：“无论如何，只要飞龙继续持有这个想法，风险就会存在，你不能让他再伤害自己的身体了。” 

“我明白，我不会允许这种事情发生的。”米海尔冷静地说。“谢谢你，Hugh，有事我会再联系你。” 挂掉电话后，米海尔端起桌上的咖啡若有所思。

实际上，早在上个月飞龙做完例行体检时，修文就发现了他身体的异状。出于对飞龙的了解，修文向飞龙隐瞒了这件事，并第一时间将情况告诉了米海尔。事实证明他的做法是对的，在事情刚有苗头的时候，消灭它的成本往往是最低的，如果飞龙在当时打算做些什么，后果不堪设想。

从修文发来的检查报告来看，两个Alpha结合孕育而出的胎儿对母体的依附性要比普通胎儿强烈得多，对母体的索取也更多，因此母体也将更加辛苦，同时任何伤害胎儿的行为也会使母体遭受到更严重的反噬。

虽然这份报告修文也给飞龙发了一份，但闭着眼睛都知道，那家伙肯定不会认真去看的，更何况他现在根本就不想要这个孩子，如果不盯着这个他……啧！ 米海尔的眼神变得锐利起来。 眼下自己正处在权力交接的当口，手头上几乎全是运命攸关的大事，要立马放下手上的事务赶回香港几乎不可能。该怎么办？

米海尔闭上眼睛，脑内在飞速运转着。

六天，还需要六天时间就能返回香港了，在这期间必须要保证那家伙不出意外。

晃了晃手中的咖啡，米海尔睁开眼睛，拿起手机拨通了飞龙的私宅的电话。

“陈女士，你好，我是米海尔，对，请让陶接听电话，谢谢。”

在与陶通完将近二十分钟的电话后，米海尔又拨通了另一个电话。

“喂，是我。我需要你帮我个忙。” 

晚上九点，香港半山。

飞龙在听到敲门声后匆匆关掉了正在浏览的关于堕胎的网页。在得到进门许可后，陶探出了一个脑袋：“飞大人!”

“陶，这么晚了，有什么事吗？”

“我给您送宵夜来了。”陶端着一盘小点心和一杯牛奶走了进来。

“谢谢你，我不饿。”飞龙轻声说。见陶犹豫着没有动，他又疑惑地看向对方。

陶放下夜宵盘，蹦蹦跳跳地跑到飞龙面前：“飞大人，那个…你知道四天后是我的生日吧。”

“当然，我都记着呢。”

“我会有个生日会，对吗？”

“你每年都有生日会。”飞龙笑着说道：“我们陶马上就要满十二岁了，是个大孩子了呢。”

“飞大人，我想向您提个要求…不知道可不可以。”陶红着脸问道。

“当然可以，你说吧。”飞龙觉得今天这个小鬼话还挺多的。

“我想要飞大人亲自帮我设计和布置这次的生日会。”陶眨了眨眼睛：“还有…我想要蜘蛛人主题哦。”

飞龙楞住了，这着实有点唐突，陶之前从来没有向他提过这样的要求。而自己的记忆中显然没有关于生日会的部分。

严厉的养父总是让自己的每个生日都像是训诫大会，在用完晚餐后便要规规矩矩坐在厅堂里，听他长篇大论的训导。过生日对自己来说，除了压力，没有任何美好可言。也正因为如此，飞龙才会每年都让管家给陶举办生日会。虽然因为工作繁忙，自己常常没有时间参与生日会的布置，但一定都会带着礼物准时到达现场为他庆生。

看到陶充满期盼的眼神，飞龙心软了，拒绝的话到嘴边变成了应允：“我答应你。”只有在面对陶的时候，飞龙的心才会柔软下来，也许在潜意识里，他把陶当成童年的自己，他对陶所做的一切就像是在抚慰年少时的自己，那个渴望爱却又得不到爱的自己。

陶走后，飞龙拿起一块饼干和一杯牛奶，重新坐回桌前，准备继续刚才的搜索，刚输入两个字就停住了，脑中想了些什么，又把字一格格地删掉，重新输入了“儿童生日会 蜘蛛人”的字样。

他咬了一口饼干，想要就着牛奶咽下去，刚嚼两下，一股强烈的恶心感突然从胃部涌了上来，他一脚踢开椅子冲进盥洗室，还没来得及俯下身，就“呕”的一声吐在了洗手池里。

这一次的呕吐来势汹汹，直接让飞龙吐到胃反酸，每当他感到稍缓和了想起身时，强烈的吐意就会再度袭来，他不得不在盥洗室里挨够半小时，直到最后连胆汁都吐不出来了才罢休。

次日清晨，飞龙仍旧感到胃部不适，虽然不愿意思考这个话题，但他不得不承认，米海尔留在自己肚子里的这个东西真是相当地…折磨人。 以往飞龙都会等陶进来给自己更衣，但自己现在这副样子实在不想让他人看到，于是他决定自己来。在一整排的长杉中下，他下意识地选了个最宽松的穿上，又在洗浴间做完清洁，直到镜子里的自己看起来好些了，才慢慢走出房间。

楼下老管家已经把早餐都准备好了，飞龙接过她递过来的热毛巾擦了擦手，准备坐下用餐，这时陶送来了一封信函，信件上的署名让飞龙立马停止了用餐动作。

卢卡斯.李

看来是与白蛇近期正在收购的马来西亚的那块地皮有关。

快速看完来信，飞龙蹙起了眉头。他匆匆扒了几口食物，一边吩咐老管家叫叶提前在过来接他，一边起身上了楼。

十五分钟后，飞龙一身灰暗色修身西装走下来。在他给自己佩戴腕表的间隙，老管家将手上挂着的围巾顺势搭在了他的肩上，看着他大步走出门外。

仅管这种场景每周都能看到无数次，陈妈还是忍不住在心里暗暗赞叹自家少爷那无可挑剔的外貌。难怪当年那些同是Alpha的望族子弟对他都跟着了魔似的，还惹出不少荒唐事，让彼时的刘老大人头痛不已。对了，还有那焰少爷......唉，不提也罢。

大概是想到了什么不愉快的回忆，老管家摇了摇头，转身去收拾餐桌了。 飞龙利落地坐上副驾驶，系好安全带，左手下意识地抚了一下小腹，转头对叶说道：“出发。”


	4. 灵与肉 4

卢卡斯正坐在白蛇的会客厅里喝咖啡。

他是中英混血，身材高大，一头褐色的头发在阳光下会反射出金色的弧，立体的五官配上那双浅蓝色的眼睛使他看起来不像是生意人，更像是个模特，外形称得上是赏心悦目。

卢卡斯的华裔祖父李氏早年只是在英国经营一家普通的运输公司，后在机缘巧合下跑去非洲开采钽矿并出口到西方国家，由此积累了一笔雄厚的资金。

不满足于现状的李氏家族而后又在东南亚各个小国大量收购在当时还很便宜的地皮。随着世界经济的飞速发展，这些地皮如今已大大升值，光靠这些土地的价值就足以让李氏家族在亚洲富豪榜上常年留名。

虽然大部分土地的价值都是顺势而涨的，但仍然会有少量土地由于其所在国的城市规划或地理位置等原因，依然徘徊在低价区。不过低价并不代表低潜力，对那些眼光长远的实业家来说，低价往往也意味着更强劲的升值能力。

白蛇近期正在与李氏家族谈判的，便是一块位于马来西亚老工业区的废地的使用权。为了谈下这块地，飞龙已经与李氏家族的第三代少主卢卡斯交涉了至少小半年了。

好在这毕竟是块地理位置生僻的冷地，再加上白蛇集团资金雄厚，出得起比其他收购者更高的价，因此暂时取得了对方的口头的同意书——同意由白蛇获得土地使用权。不过想要真正获得这块土地，还需要等双方签订了正式的买卖合同之后。

卢卡斯此时的注意力全都集中在会议厅的入口处。

在与白蛇交涉土地收购事宜的这半年里，他非常享受与这位新晋首领的每一次会面，尽管机会总是不多——大多数时候他们都只是派了双方的部下在进行谈判，但这也使自己每次与他见面的机会变得更加珍贵了，就比如说今天。

虽然自己带来并的不是什么好消息。

看到门口的保镖开始弯腰行礼，卢卡斯便知自己等的人已经到了。

这个年轻的首领走路总是很快，仿佛带风。卢卡斯本想要起身去迎接，又兀自觉得那样太显隆重了，便只坐在了原处向飞龙打了个招呼，目光却是一刻也没有从他身上移开过。

“尤物。”

卢卡斯大概也找不出什么更好的形容词来形容这个人了。当然，他是惜命的，这些想法也只敢在心里说出来。如果不是切身感受过这人周身笼罩的那令人惧怕的强大气场，谁能想象到这个精致完美的男人竟然会是香港最令人闻风丧胆的黑暗帝国的掌权人?

察觉到卢卡斯一直在盯着自己，飞龙略微有些不自在。如果是在平时，他也不会觉得有什么问题，毕竟每次和这个二世祖见面他都是这副蠢样。可是这次飞龙却感到有些紧张，下意识地低头瞥了一眼自己的腹部，确认那里并没有任何形状上的异常后才稍微安心了一些。

“你好，卢卡斯。”飞龙首先伸出手，卢卡斯立即起身回握。

淡淡的香槟薄荷的气味，初闻时微苦，而后则是层层弥漫开来的清爽和冷冽....实在不敢相信这家伙竟然和自己一样同是Alpha，如果他不是......

“卢卡斯？”发现对方在愣神，飞龙忍不住打断了他，卢卡斯也总算是收回了一直握着飞龙不放的手。

“对不起。”他尴尬地笑了一下，随即从桌上拿起一纸文件递给了在对面入座的人。

“飞龙，打扰了，这次请你亲自出面，是想和你谈一下有关大马那块地的事。这是一封新的意向书，”卢卡斯指了指文件：“有人开出了比白蛇更高的价码。”  
“可是我们已经有过口头协议了，你知道违反口头协议也是要赔偿违约金的吧？“

飞龙接过文件但并未翻看。

“是这样没错，但是对方开出的价格足以让我忽略掉这笔违约金。”

飞龙瞥了卢卡斯一眼，随即翻开文件迅速地过了一遍。  
  
费尔南，法国商人，给出的价格几乎比白蛇整整高出一倍。

“对不起，但我并不认为这块地能够值到这么多，这不符合市场规律。这位出价人的出价方式让我不得不合理地怀疑他是否是在——”

仅管飞龙并没有把话说完整，但卢卡斯知道他是什么意思。

Money laundering。

“我明白你的意思，飞龙。”卢卡斯怂了怂肩：“但是很遗憾，我是个商人，money is money，通常对我来说，利益总是优先的，更何况无论对方购买这块地的真正意图是什么，为了通过政府的审查，他所出具的土地规划书也一定会是合法的。”

言下之意就是即便对方有非法的意图，你也拿不到证据。

飞龙并未急于答话，而是重新翻看起文件，这一次比第一次要仔细很多。

卢卡斯其实非常渴望能在白蛇首领的脸上捕获到任何不同于以往的、除了冷淡和严肃之外的各种细微的表情，惊讶，愤怒，疑惑，踌躇，纠结....不过这次他又要失望了。飞龙只是平静地合上文件，用一如既往的低沉又柔和的嗓音问道：“请问我能否有个机会与这位费尔南先生见上一面？“并向卢卡斯抬了抬下巴：“当然，是你也在场的情况下。”

没有料到飞龙会提出这个要求，卢卡斯楞住了，随即马上就明白了飞龙的意思：他要亲自确认这个出价者不是在乙方的支配下用以哄抬价码的傀儡，而最好的确认办法就是与对方见面。

果然不能大意啊，如果因为这张脸就忘记自己面对的是一个什么样的领导者，那自己显然不是一个合格的商人。

卢卡斯微微一笑：“当然可以，我会以中间人的身份安排你们见面，我也可以保证这块地在出售之前只有你们两位竞争者，不过我单方面还有一个要求。”

大概是对今日的交谈过程很满意，卢卡斯轻松地往身后沙发一靠：“为了使这块地将来的交接过程更加顺利，我希望你能提前准备好土地规划书。我认为有必要让它在接受政府审查之前先过我这一关，当然，”卢卡斯松了松领带：“我对费尔南先生也是同样的要求。”

“可以。时限？”

“三天。在那之后我会安排你与他见面。”  
  
——————————————————

俄罗斯，莫斯科，四季大酒店。

米海尔刚刚结束了一场艰难的商业谈判。

在世界军火贸易出口领域中，俄罗斯长期霸占世界前三的位置，而这其中60%的份额都掌握在阿尔巴托夫家族的手中。

此次的谈判涉及到一款新型子弹的开发和生产，这种子弹的外壳由玻璃制造，中间嵌有一根钢钉，当它击中人体后，会产生无数个玻璃小碎片，造成多处伤口，杀伤力巨大。

尽管阿尔巴托夫家族已经取得了武器的独立生产权，但由于用来制造子弹的玻璃太过特殊，需求量又极大，因此与玻璃商之间的关于原材料价码的谈判依然是获取巨额利润的关键。同时由于只有极少数俄国生产商可以生产出这种特殊的玻璃，所以“金贵”也成为他们与阿尔巴托夫家族谈判的筹码。

眼下正是老阿尔巴托夫即将放权给下一代的关键时期，所有人都希望在这个特殊的当口探一探下任掌权人的底。如果他有能力处理好谈判局面，那便是给大家今后的合作打了强心针，倘若他的能力尚达不到他父亲的高度，这也是个难得的可以揶揄和打压阿尔巴托夫家族的机会——毕竟没有人不爱看一个长期一家独大的军火巨头此时显露出的青黄不接的窘迫与尴尬。

肩负着这一切的下任掌权人米海尔 . 阿尔巴托夫此时的压力可想而知。

不过显然众人还是低估了小阿尔巴托夫的手腕——他竟当着在场俄罗斯政客的面表示，如果拿不到理想的价格，他将会考虑放弃与本国制造商的合作，向境外寻求合作机会。

要知道军火贸易是政府财政来源的大头，公然表示要和境外合作，就等同于直接向政府施压。

碍于阿尔巴托夫家族在军火贸易领域的地位以及每年向政府上交的巨额税收，那些政客不得不“不经意”地向玻璃制造商施压，最终使他们给出了一个令米海尔满意的价格。

虽然谈判称得上是相当顺利，米海尔此举还是引起了他的父亲及其他一些亲信的不满。

以国家利益为筹码来进行商业谈判，破坏了老阿尔巴托夫一贯遵守的规矩——再强大的家族也很忌讳轻易打破政与商之间的平衡关系，自己坚持了一辈子的原则居然就这样被儿子轻易地给破坏了，老阿尔巴托夫气得是一连几天都吃不下饭。

然而生气归生气，米海尔在极短的时间内便达到了本需要进行数场拉锯战才有可能达到的目的，这在家族谈判史上也是前所未有过的，从这个方面来说，他的能力毋庸置疑。想到这里，老阿尔巴托夫只能叹口气，毕竟是自己的亲儿子，那一身臭脾气也是自己给惯出来的，要是这臭小子能学得会放低姿态，那就不是他儿子了。

按惯例，每次谈判结束后，当晚都会举行一场晚宴，以庆祝此次谈判的成功。然而米海尔却只想喝一整瓶杯伏特加把自己给灌醉，睡它个一整天。

一想到那些把自己打扮得像个花孔雀似的大家小姐和富家子弟在他身边晃来晃去想要引起他的注意的蠢样，他就想吐。

那些高等级的Omega渴望用自己那“令人迷醉，颠倒众生”的体香来诱惑自己发情，但他们一次也没有成功过。米海尔总是礼貌地和他们“亲切”互动，脑子里却一刻不停地在思索到底要用什么方法才能让这群蠢货离自己远一点，好让自己从这一阵阵的有如陈年潲水般的臭味中解脱出来。

是的，在没遇见那个人之前，米海尔一直确信自己没有性需求。所有表演出来的“动情”不过都是带有目的的逢场作戏。

直到第一次见到那人。

虽然只是远远的看了那一眼，却让米海尔不光体会到了什么是性需求，还连带着体会到了什么是性冲动。

他永远也忘不了，一向以强大的自制力为傲的自己，下半身居然会不受控制地硬到发疼，只因那人黑宝石般的眼睛向自己望了一眼。

飞龙，我很想你。  
光是念到你的名字我就硬了。

米海尔拿起电话，拨出了那个近期一直故意不被主人接听的电话号码。


	5. 灵与肉 5

香港，高楼。

送走卢卡斯后，飞龙并没有急着离开会议室，随着脑神经的放松，此前被身体忽略掉的各种不适感此刻就像潮水般涌出，猝不及防地将他钉在了沙发上。  


胃痛是因为早上走得太匆忙没来得及好好吃早饭，头晕是因为长久未进食导致的低血糖，唯一的好处就是昨晚把该吐的都吐了，现在反而没有吐意了。

全身乏力的飞龙觉得实在有必要吃点东西，便交代部下送些食物到自己位于顶层的私人休息室，脑子里则继续盘算着接下来需要进行的工作。

三天之内要完成规划书，工作量着实不小，看来卢卡斯是急于要将土地出手了。  
除了用地计划的声明书之外，提供未来合作方的背景资料也是加大胜算的筹码，为了拿到这些资料，自己很有必要亲自出面去和有意向合作的开发商进行洽谈。没有时间去考虑别的事情了，眼下这盘棋，他不想输。

飞龙强打起精神准备起身前往休息室，手机却在此刻响了起来。所有动作一瞬间僵住，他感到自己的心跳在加快——这个时候会打电话到自己私人手机上的，除了那个人，不会再有别人了。

看到手机上那个熟悉的号码，飞龙的嘴角微微翘了起来，很快又黯淡下去，他还没有准备好去接听米海尔的电话。

并不是因为生气，其实自己早就已经不生气了，也不是因为内心那一点点骄傲。

而是那莫名其妙的、该死的愧疚感。

不管是自己正在隐瞒的事，还是计划要做的事，无论是哪一个都让此刻的飞龙十分不愿意面对他。

难道要让自己对他说出“你有一个孩子在我的身体里，而我打算杀了他”这样的话？

手指在挂断键上来回地游移，泄露了主人内心的纠结，电话铃声也仿佛不被接起就不罢休似的持续作响，宣告了来电者的执著与霸道。

如果只是听一听他的声音，应该不会让事情变得更糟吧？

飞龙实在非常痛恨现在这个举棋不定又脆弱的自己，平日里那个果断决绝的白蛇首领仿佛不存在一般。这个男人总是能够轻而易举地迫使他走出安全区，变成情绪的傀儡，所以两人当初才约定，永远不过问对方的工作，永远不在工作中夹杂私人感情。

内心的犹豫最终还是被那份思念给打败了。飞龙按下了通话键，但却没有开口，只是静静地把手机贴在耳边，感受着听筒那边传来的呼吸声。

就像是有默契一般，对方也没有说话，两人就这样隔着听筒彼此沉默着，仿佛打算就这样一直沉默下去。

令人难耐的空白持续了一分钟，米海尔终于开口了。  
“你还好吗？”  
不太好。  
“最近有没有好好照顾自己？”  
哼，少管我。  
“我这里是上午10点，你那里是下午了吧。”  
嗯。

毫不意外对方的不回应，米海尔苦笑了一下，这家伙真是一如即往地别扭…不过没关系，我只要知道你在听就够了。

米海尔开始自顾自地说了下去。  
“我不在没人逼你吃饭，你是不是很开心？”  
“陶的生日快到了吧，告诉他，我的礼物会准时送到。”  
“偶尔也要对他严厉一点才行。”  
“我最近很忙，可能一时半会都回不了香港了。”米海尔知道自己撒谎了，但他有不得不这样做的理由。

就这样絮絮叨叨了些有的没的之后，两人又陷入了尴尬的沉默之中。

就在飞龙以为对话将要就此结束，准备挂掉电话时，米海尔突然又开口了。

“飞龙，我很想你。”  
“我每一晚都会梦见你。”  
“我在梦里要了你无数次。”  
“你知道自己在梦里有多主动吗？一点也不像平时的你呢。”  
“光是想到你的表情，我就忍不住要射了。”  
“如果你现在在我身边，我真的不能保证不会又弄痛你。”  
“我大概真的是一头野兽吧。”   
在你面前的时候。

飞龙决定如果这个混蛋再多说一句胡话他就立刻把电话挂掉。  
不过米海尔并没有给他这个机会，在说完最后一句话后，他就先把电话挂掉了。

他说：“Я тебя люблю。”（我爱你）

听筒中已经响起了盲音，飞龙却还没回过神来。  
感觉到自己的心跳在加速，身体在发烫，那些疯狂夜晚的记忆不断出现在脑海中，令人羞怯。并不想承认，自己竟然被米海尔的话语挑起了......情欲，这个他不常感受到的东西。此刻他的身体变得十分奇怪，小腹里仿佛有一团火苗升腾而起，使他浑身燥热，呼吸也变得急促起来。

觉得有必要冷静一下的飞龙想要起身去拿一杯水，突然腹部传来一阵强烈的钝痛，让他猛地倒回沙发上，像一条被甩出去的鱼。

发现不对劲的保镖立即打算冲进来，被飞龙厉声喝住：“出去！把门关上，没我的命令谁都不准进来！”  
确认门都关好后，飞龙才蜷起双腿，双手紧紧地压着肚子，希望借用外力来抵抗这剐腹一般的剧痛。即使了解不多但也明白一些常识：不足三个月的胎儿根本就不会产生胎动，即使是胎动也不可能会产生如此强烈的痛感，所以这是这么回事，难道自己的身体出问题了？

飞龙突然就觉得这样也好，如果这个孩子就此没了，那正合自己的意，反正自己本来就不想要他。

令他失望的是，没过几分钟，这波强烈的钝痛就慢慢散去了，只剩下了一些隐隐的胀痛。

飞龙已经不愿意再在这里多浪费时间了，他咬牙起身走出了会议室。门外的保镖看到白蛇首领脸色惨白仿佛随时都会晕倒的样子，背地里虽然担心，但没有人敢上前去问一个字。跟了自家老大这么多年，他们多少都会看他的表情，现在这种气氛如果谁敢贸然前去打扰，恐怕他近期的日子都不会好过。

飞龙乘私人电梯来到休息室，桌上已经摆满了各种西点。随手拿起一块可颂放进嘴里，努力嚼了嚼吞了下去，接着是第二口、第三口…逼着自己吃掉半个可颂后，他终于感觉精神好了一些，同时也发现自己的腹部没有那么痛了。

似乎想要验证些什么，飞龙开始大口大口地往嘴里塞东西，当他感觉自己完全吃饱以后，腹部的疼痛感果然也消失得无影无踪。

前前后后想了一遍，飞龙觉得自己似乎理出了一点头绪…  
原来如此。  
你觉得自己被怠慢了，所以在向我展开报复吗？  
不愧是米海尔的种，我太小看你了。

未料到胎儿的反噬力量这么强，飞龙略感吃惊，这种牵制力根本不是普通的胎儿所具有的。  
强行采取行动并不是不可以，他对自己的忍耐力还是很有自信的，只是…眼下的情况比较复杂，自己不得不权衡利弊了。

土地收购的事情需要集中百分之百的精力来应对，答应了陶的事情也会占用掉自己为数不多的时间，所以目前最重要的不是处理身体里的这个麻烦，而是暂时与他和平共处，使自己保持最佳的状态，渡过这段谈判期。  
米海尔近期不回香港无疑也给了他一个喘息的机会，至少自己暂时不用背负着谎言去正面面对他。  
等这一切都结束了，再解决这个麻烦也不迟。

好吧，在这期间我会好好待你，就当是对你短暂生命的一点补偿。  
但是之后，请你不要怪我。

飞龙看着自己的腹部，目光十分冷淡。

实际上，关于腹痛的原因飞龙只参透了一半，最关键的原因都被记录在了修文发来的邮件里，米海尔要庆幸自己聪明的爱人没有认真阅读那封邮件，否则他将有可能再也打不通爱人的电话了。

当然，米海尔此时也不怎么好受，他已经在浴室里呆了相当长一段时间了。

刚才电话里飞龙浅浅的呼吸声就像春药一样让他的下半身挤得生疼，好不容易抓住机会释放了欲望又冲了个冷水澡后才算是缓过神来，刚一踏出浴室门就看见好友鲍里斯站在那里好整以暇地望着自己。

“我没想到你洗个澡要这么久。”他似笑非笑地说道。

“少废话，说吧，又是什么破事？”

鲍里斯比米海尔略年长，其父亲是老阿尔巴托夫的亲信，两人从小一起长大所以关系一直都比较亲密。因为常年跟米海尔走得很近，鲍里斯也成了老阿尔巴托夫钦定的传话筒，每当父子两人互相不对付时他就得被迫出来和稀泥。

看到米海尔如此直截了当，鲍里斯也不绕弯：“还用问吗？如果你不希望我今晚跟你睡在一起的话那就最好出席今晚的宴会，反正我习惯裸睡也不用借你的睡衣，总之我绝对不要回去听你家老头子的絮絮叨叨。”

“你尽管留下来，正好我也习惯裸睡，还有，”米海尔亮了亮手上的戒指：“我已经结婚了。”

“麻烦你行行好，别装傻了，你的月亮神要不是个Alpha就没那么多事了。”鲍里斯做出一个夸张的悲愤的表情，想显示他作为夹心饼干是有多么痛苦。

米海尔翻了个白眼：“所以他又想让我怎么做？”

“你知道维索茨基家的二小姐吧？就是那个每次见到你都两眼放光的金发妞，到时你只要假装动情和她来上一发，让她怀上阿尔巴托夫家的种，所有的麻烦就都解决了。”鲍里斯搓了搓手：“你也知道，能给你做妾都够她们家开香槟庆祝三天三夜了，你家老头子就是想抱个孙子，一举两得，你又何必太固执呢，我敢保证她不会来搅和你和月亮神的关系。”

数不清翻了多少个白眼，米海尔一边扎领带一边对鲍里斯说：“你去告诉老头子，我米海尔阿尔巴托夫这辈子都不会纳妾，还有，”他突然抬起头，看着鲍里斯的眼睛，一字一句地说：  
“告诉他，他将会有一个让整个家族都为之骄傲的孙子。”


	6. 灵与肉 6

晚宴在位于克里姆林宫南面的卡洛明斯克庄园内如时举行。这座建于沙皇时期的皇家别苑如今已成为俄罗斯贵族专属的集会圣地，往来宾客非富即贵。

与其说今晚举行的是一场宴会，倒不如说是一场专为俄罗斯上层阶级打造的社交大会。无论是婚恋嫁娶还是仕途前程，没有人会愿意肥水流向外人田，对那些精明的野心家来说，这里是达成目标的最佳平台。

由于小阿尔巴托夫不爱交际的名声常年在外，众人并未期待他这次会露面，何况米海尔和他老爹列昂尼德.阿尔巴托夫互相不对付的事众人皆知，他自然有一万个理由不出席这场由他父亲主持的宴会。

出人意料的是，米海尔不但露面了，还规规矩矩地穿上了正装。

人们上一次见到他还是在半年前维索茨基财团大女儿的婚礼上，一身敞口牛仔服配一双高筒马丁靴的米海尔在一群高定礼服中大剌剌地坐下，他老爹那要喷火的眼神至今还令在场的宾客们记忆犹新。

尽管米海尔今天故意晚到了，还尽可能低调地入了场，却仍旧没能逃过众人关注的目光：深黑色Ermenegildo Zegna衬得一头金发越发耀眼，雕塑般无可挑剔的深邃五官配上那一贯淡漠的表情，连向来循规蹈矩的仆人都忍不住多看上几眼。

一些宾客开始骚动起来，有意无意地向米海尔靠近，想要博得与他攀谈的机会。米海尔倒也十分轻松，手捧一杯罗曼尼康帝在人群中不紧不慢地四处穿梭，硬是没给任何人留下驻足交谈的时间。

外人都当米海尔是想要避开人群独自清净，只有他自己知道，他是在躲避他老爹，这老头打从他一进场开始就遣了保镖偷偷跟过来，光用屁股想都知道他要干什么。

也许打发鲍里斯带去这么一句没头没尾的话不算什么好主意，米海尔想。

列昂尼德表面看上去相当和善，披上礼袍犹如大爱无疆的传教士，只有他儿子知道，一但着了这老头的道，保管你下辈子都记得要绕着他走。

按理说如今家族事务大局已定，两人应该也无事可争了吧，好死不死这老头又给自己找了个新的乐子：培育家族第六代掌权人——也就是抱孙子。虽然他平时一副大权已放屁事不管的姿态，一旦牵扯到家族延续的事就激动跳脚有如回光返照。

事实上，列昂尼德对自己儿子与白蛇首领的婚姻是十分满意的。从名利场上看，强强联姻对整个家族百利而无一害，即便双方在利益上并无往来，两方势力的结合所带来的威慑力也足以巩固家族在社会中的地位。作为阅历丰富的掌权者，性别也永远不是需要考虑的因素，毕竟，顶级富豪永远不缺各式各样的女人。

如果不是米海尔一直强硬地拒绝各种纳妾提议，故意逃避社交活动，连找上门来的财团千金都直接拒之门外的话，也许父子俩还能和和气气地站在众人面前上演几场温情大戏。

对列昂尼德来说，可以与同性结婚，但绝不能无后。在玩了几个月的猫捉老鼠的游戏之后，如今事情似乎突然有了转机，老头自然是卯足了劲地想把儿子抓过去刨个明白，他口里的孙子到底是怎么回事。不过米海尔并不打算作任何解释，而是任由他们胡乱猜测，反正最终得出的结论无非就像鲍里斯想的那样，自己在外面找了个无私的小情人，怀了自己的种还不要名分云云。只要他们不联想到飞龙身上，任何答案都随意。

米海尔明白，一旦父亲知道飞龙揣了他的孙子，一定会动用家族的力量把他“抓”回俄罗斯，限制他的人身自由，切断他的工作进程，强行制定“养胎方案”，逼他吃“祖传营养餐”，说不定还会派几个老嬷贴身跟着，传教式地灌输那些狗屁生育理论，总之能让飞龙过得比监狱里的犯人要好一点。

在老头看来，让一个黑帮老大揣着他的家族接班人去干黑道事业，开什么国际玩笑！

如果不希望有一天自己的爱人和自己的亲生父亲持枪相对的话，那就最好把这事看得重一点。反正只要老头知道自己家族不会断后，其他问题就只管耗着他，等这老头被耗绝望了，那些细节也就不会再去追究了。

虽然父子俩都是玩手段的专家，但显然小的比老的要更胜一筹，这种无害的谎言米海尔向来都不介意多撒几个。身在钱权世界，本就没那么多道义可讲，为达目的不择手段一向都是他的座右铭。

回头望了一眼身后，发现暂时没有保镖跟过来，米海尔松了口气。今天来到这里无非就是想在正式交接前给老头留一个面子，现在目的达到了，再多呆一秒钟只会徒增心中的不快，回去翻账本可比来这种地方有趣多了。

仰头喝完手上最后一口红酒，米海尔由小路绕到北门，跨上在那里等候多时的黑色宾利，扬长而去。


	7. 灵与肉 7

清晨七点，夜露未干的香港还笼罩在薄雾之中，朝阳透过云层撒进落地窗，将中式别墅的大厅染成淡金色。

别墅的主人一向习惯早起。连续两日密集的工作行程大量地挤占了他的休息时间，即便是早餐时间也不例外。

以往飞龙用完餐后都会去露台看书，管家也会例行过来收拾餐桌。可是今天陈妈左等右等也没见他挪身，只好自行前来打探情况。刚走到桌前她便愣住了：盘里的虾饺和烧麦已经被清空，燕麦粥也被喝得干干净净，五片烤吐司只剩下一片，还有一片正被主人捏在手里。

作为服侍了飞龙将近二十年的贴身老管家，没有人比陈妈对主人的反常行为更敏感。  
他今天的饭量几乎是平时的一倍。

老管家当然不会自恋到会认为是自己的厨艺让主人突然食欲大增。只要稍微留心能发现，飞龙用餐的表情可一点也不享受。那片烤吐司在他嘴里如同一块塑胶橡皮，瞎子也能看出来，他是在逼自己吃东西。

好奇归好奇，陈妈却什么也没问，她尽量放轻手上的动作，以免打扰到眼前的人。

飞龙此刻的注意力全部都集中在手中的文件上。这是他早前交代部下去搜集的有关费尔南的个人信息和交易记录，厚厚的一沓纸令人望而生畏。而他必须在有限的时间内将资料读透，以找出其中对自己有利的部分。

从表面上看，费尔南是个循规蹈矩的商人，过往的交易记录显示情况良好，个人爱好无非就是时下有钱人的那一套：玩车，赌马，收古董，炒名画。其中参与赌马的频率相对较高，所选马种的胜出率常年都维持在85%左右，算得上个中高手，私生活方面似乎找不出什么破绽。

飞龙又翻看了他近五年来的商业流水，密密麻麻的数字中，大部分都显示盈利，为数不多的十几项亏本交易看起来也属正常的商业波动，乍看之下似乎没什么问题。不过白蛇首领却是个对数字极其敏感的人，在繁杂的数据线中，某些太过有规律的波动总会引起他的好奇。

比如…

他用笔划出了三项赤字交易纪录。这三笔交易的乙方均显示为同一家公司，每笔交易时间间隔数月不等，亏损金额相对于其它赤字单来说有些过高，实在不太符合目前所掌握的费尔南的作风。

虽然不确定这里面是否一定有问题，飞龙却从不愿轻易放过任何一个可疑点。他给总部去了个电话：  
“我需要一个叫 'SIROUS' 的公司的详细信息，包括持有者的个人信息及其社会关系，具体资料我会传真给你。”

一早上高强度的脑力劳动让飞龙有些头昏脑胀。将手中的工作暂时放下后，他打算起身去窗边望个远。刚走两步，突然像想起什么，转身又走了楼，回来时手中捏了一张纸条。

“陈妈，”他召唤管家：“我想请你帮我购置一下这张清单里的物品。”

老管家接过纸条，看到上面列着各种派对用品：彩灯，贴纸、气球、蜡烛，墙纸…不但所有的物品都标好了颜色和数量，其中一些还用简笔画描绘出了所需要的式样，非常细致。

她立刻就明白了主人的意思，只是心里有些吃惊：飞龙最近明明忙得前脚不贴后跟的，昨天甚至挨到夜里9点才回家，这么密集的工作行程，饶是台机器也该吃不消了，他居然还能挤出时间来操心陶的事？

说不心疼是假的，陈妈心里有些发酸，面上却表现地很平静。“都交给我吧，”她应道：“您放心，我会瞒着陶的。”

陈老管家是跟着刘家一起经历过大风大浪的人，刘家两代人她都服侍过，她知道，自己的本职工作就是照顾好主人的饮食起居，其它的事情，既不该她管，她也管不了。如果二少爷的个性不那么要强，早年或许不会吃那么多苦，但如今也难一举坐上高位。  
“苦有所得”四个字，刘老爷当年是时常挂在嘴边。

叶像往常一样，提前半个小时等候在飞龙的私人停车场。他今天心情有些复杂，因为担心老板的状态，他不确定他们是否能准时出发。想起自己昨晚送飞龙回家的情景，那人下车后走路都在飘。

然而安排好的工作行程无法取消，自己除了恪守工作职责以外，别无他法。如果可以，他倒希望来一场严重的天灾，严重到足以终止所有的社会活动，这样那人也便能喘口气了。

当然，天灾不会来，自己的担心也多余。看到那个熟悉的身影准时地出现在停车场，叶抬手看了看表：和往常一样，比预定的时间早十五分钟。

照例是素色领带，深色西装，没有束起的长发让那人冷淡的气质少了几分凌厉，多了几分柔和。

“昨晚休息得怎么样？”作为最早一批跟随飞龙打下江山的元老，叶被允许在私人场合不必遵循从主礼仪。

“我看起来就那么糟糕吗？” 飞龙勾了勾嘴角。

“还有闲心讽刺挖苦，看来你休息得还不错，上车吧。”叶朝车门方向偏偏头。

和飞龙一起工作了这么久，叶都差点忘了，白蛇首领是个机器人，只要进入工作状态，他就会像吸了多巴胺一样，自己只要想办法跟上他的节奏就好了。

他不知道的是，一向依靠生物钟就能精准安排作息时间的飞龙，今天头一回使用了闹钟。

这两天，为了制定出最完善的土地规划书，飞龙亲自去拜访了几位重要的合作商，督促他们提供完整的公司构架图和资质证明书，白蛇需要这些材料来协助完成谈判。

由于之前良好的合作关系，大家对白蛇提出的要求还是比较配合的，各项工作展开地也很顺利。只是商人们白天业务往来，晚上免不了几场交际应酬，为了表示诚意，飞龙自然是场场奉陪。前一日便是由飞龙做东，调来了赌船供众人尽了把兴，今晚则是贾姓商人安排的一场商务酒会。

叶今天白天的任务便是送飞龙去合作商的大本营，对所有的材料作最后一道把关。如果事情顺利，飞龙或许还能赶在酒会开始之前回总部喘口气，而不至于晚上的脸色太过难看。

叶通常开车都比较快，当他看到飞龙靠在座椅上双目紧闭时，立即放慢了车速。

他想让他多休息一会。

到达目的地后，按照飞龙的指示，叶没有跟进去，只是在大门不远处候着。他盯着大楼的出口，时不时地看表，大约两小时之后，他看到飞龙与合作商一起走出来，大家的表情都比较轻松，这才松了一口气。

看来事情进展得很顺利。

叶以最快的速度将车开回了白蛇总部。在目送飞龙进电梯之后，他没有多作停留。这两天跟着飞龙出席各种场合，满档的工作行程饶是叶也有些吃不消，何况，他的身体里没有多巴胺。

宽敞豪华的套房里，桌子上已经摆好了食物，室温也被调节得刚刚好。飞龙走进浴室，将西装随手扔在地上，迫不及待地躺进已提前放好热水的浴池中。当水没过身体时，如山倒般的困意立即袭来，他毫不反抗地闭上了眼睛。

不知过了多久，飞龙感觉身体越来越热，呼吸也变得困难起来。随着这种感觉越来越强烈，他猛地睁开眼睛，发现自己的周围不知何时被浓雾给包围了。浓雾深处，有一个女人正在向自己走来，黑色的长发如绸缎一般飘散着，高跟鞋碰撞着地面，发出重重的回声。

飞龙立刻想要起身，却发现身体放佛脱离了意识一般毫无反应。长发女人越走越近，自己却始终看不清她的脸。就在女人快要走到自己面前时，一扇铁门突然横在了两人中间。女人开始拼命拍打铁门，凄厉的哭喊声振得飞龙头皮发麻，他想把耳朵堵上，无奈身体不听使唤，只好紧紧地闭上眼睛，用黑暗来阻隔眼前发生的一切。

就在他觉得自己快到极限时，一声婴儿的啼哭声从耳边传来，惊得飞龙再次睁开了眼睛。

四周依然是蒸腾的雾气，只不过它来自身下自带恒温系统的水池，飞龙不知不觉在池中睡着了。

又是…那个梦。飞龙坐了起来。

从记事时起，他就时常会做同样的一个梦。梦中总是出现同一个女人，自己永远也看不清她的脸，她也永远走不到自己的面前。奇怪的是，这个梦他近年来已经很少做了，少到他都以为这个梦已经彻底消失了，没想到…

大概是自己太累了吧，飞龙想。

可是最后那声婴儿的啼哭声是怎么回事？这个情景还是头一回出现在梦里。

飞龙觉得自己呆够了。他跨出水池，未擦身体就走进了旁边的衣帽间。那里有一面全身镜，他对着镜子打量自己：苍白的脸，纠结的眉头，布满血丝的眼睛下面映着淡淡的黑眼圈。

真是糟糕透了，这张脸。

好像明白了为什么最近管家总是一副忧心忡忡的样子望着自己，飞龙苦笑了一下。

米海尔，你最好近期都不要来香港，我可不想让你看到我现在这个样子。

想到米海尔，飞龙下意识地盯上了自己的腹部。那里依旧十分平坦，用手贴上去，感受到的只有肌肉的纹理和硬度，没有丝毫异状。如果不是亲自感受过那股从内部传来的强劲的生命力，他到现在还会认为是事情搞错了。

为了顺利地完成手上的工作，这些天他尽力地照顾着身体里的不定时炸弹：停止了力量训练，一有空就闭眼休息，茶也不喝了，还逼着自己吃下很多食物。

而肚子里的麻烦似乎也知道体恤自己的不容易，这两天既没有用呕吐来折磨他，也没有用剧痛来报复他，

简直就像是死了一样。

原来“你死我活”是这个意思。飞龙觉得这个词从来没有如此生动过。

从厅房里传来的电脑提示音把飞龙从思绪中拉了回来。他匆匆擦了把头发，拢了件睡袍走了出去。

应该是自己要求的有关 SIROUS 的资料发送过来了。

点开闪动的图标，不出所料，是来自情报部的加密邮件。

白蛇的情报部深得他们老板的精髓，办事效率高到吓人，强大的信息网络涵盖整个亚洲地区，组织成员也十分神秘，当然，也十分难搞。他们只听命于白蛇最高统治者。  
这次的情报中确实有飞龙感兴趣的部分。读完邮件后，飞龙微微眯起了眼睛。

这个叫 SIROUS 的公司的持有人，似乎有点意思，这里面有什么文章，可能需要自己亲自去问问那位费尔南先生。

看了看桌上的表，时间差不多了，飞龙开始整理更衣。因为陶被安排了私教辅导，所以飞龙最近都是自己打理行头。他有意作这样的安排，一是为了陶的学业教育，二是为了自己能有个独自处理繁杂事务的空间。

飞龙为自己挑了一件米白色衬衣，外套选了深蓝色的敞开式休闲西装，西装领口处有水晶排扣，再配上一条黑白纹丝巾，全身的亮点便都集中在了胸口上方。他本打算喷一点香水，刚拿起瓶子，竟被那香味勾出一股恶心感，他立刻将香水放下了。

为了让胃里时刻保持充实感，飞龙又用剩下的一点时间吃了些东西。当一切准备就绪后，他跨进了私人电梯。

酒会在香港半岛大酒店举行。虽然时间尚早，但一些宾客已提前入了场。飞龙赶到时，大厅里已经聚集了不少人，大部分都是与白蛇有过生意往来的商人，不算陌生。见到飞龙时，众人纷纷行中式拱手礼表示欢迎，飞龙也同样以拱手礼予以回应。

酒会的东道主是姓贾的富商，因他年纪最大资历最深，众人都尊称他贾叔。他也是与飞龙共事最多、时间最长的一位合作商，因此两人之间也比较熟稔。

作为长辈，贾叔时常会打趣飞龙。看到飞龙今天这身不常有的装扮，他的嘴又闲不住了。

“像我们这样的糟朽老头，去哪里不是要好生下番工夫装点一番的？即是这样还诚惶诚恐，生怕品位不高失了体面。刘老板今天这身打扮，是面子里子都不打算给我几个老朽留了啊！”

贾叔特有的中式早古腔调令周围的人发出一阵善意的笑声。飞龙也跟着微笑，并用和对方同样的腔调回应道：“我们这些新上位的小辈，平日里被迫装腔作势，实在腻烦透了，都说贾叔叔酒会上珍馐多，我是穷尽了心思想来尝口鲜的，又生怕穿得跟那金牌大厨似的，把漂亮的小鱼小虾都吓跑了。照贾叔叔的说法，您说我这是像，还是不像啊？”众人见飞龙把猎艳说得如此稀奇古怪，又一次大笑起来。

没想到传说中严肃内敛的白蛇首领在熟悉的长辈面前这么调皮，怪不得他一个年纪轻轻的后生也能和那些江湖老前辈们打好关系。

见众人笑声不停，飞龙又接着说道：“都说海鲜配酒容易痛风，我早前因为贪吃和贪杯，招了五脏神的报复，现在落了胃疾，沾酒便吐。为了不扫大家的兴，也为了避免我在珍馐面前失了体面，请允许我今晚以水代酒。”

在场的大多是与白蛇共事过的儒商，听飞龙这么说也都表示理解，加上他说话着实逗趣，众人起哄一笑也就过去了。

酒会正式开始后，宾客们边品酒边天南地北地聊天，飞龙一边应付着来往的商客一边在心里开小差。

米海尔最讨厌来这种地方了，我下次是不是该让他和贾叔见上一面？

一抹淡淡的微笑出现在他脸上，连他自己也没有发觉。

社交型酒会的过程虽然简单，会程却很长。一些贪杯的商客喝到微醺后话也会变得特别多，飞龙不得不打起精神一一应付。如果是在平时，这点小应酬算不了什么，可眼下来往的宾客一茬接一茬，身上各自带着不同的酒气，闻多了之后，飞龙竟被熏得有些头晕目眩，连带着胃里也有些不舒坦了。

一直跟在飞龙身后三、四米远的叶将飞龙硬撑的样子全都看在了眼里，他很想立即带飞龙离开，却又不能这么做。飞龙留他这么近地跟在身边，其中一个重要的原因就是他的隐忍克制和不越界，一旦打破这份默契，他就得离开了。

好不容易熬到漫长的酒会结束，飞龙与商客们聚集在酒店门口告别。那些喝多了的商客话特别多，飞龙又与他们周旋了好一阵子才得以脱身。叶提前把座椅调整成适合小憩的角度，飞龙刚上车没多久就闭上了眼睛。

特意把车开得很慢，叶生怕打扰到身边的人。然而当车行驶到半山时，由于山体的坡度，车的水平面开始倾斜，加上各种盘山弯道，饶是叶再小心，也无法避免车体的不稳定。

浅眠中的飞龙开始不安起来。他眉头紧锁，手不自觉地压在胸口上，试图缓解身体里的不适。然而坏情况并没有得到改善，反而越演越烈。在一个大拐弯之后，难受的感觉达到了顶峰，突然涌上来的吐意让飞龙猛地睁开眼睛。他急迫地叫叶停车，还没等车停稳就冲了下去，跪在路边的花坛旁吐了出来。

这次呕吐的强度比之前有过之而无不及，简直是要把他白天塞进胃里的东西全部都倾倒干净，生理性泪水不断地从眼睛里涌出来，喉咙里的灼烧感让飞龙有种喝了硫酸的错觉。

叶几乎第一时间就跟了上去。他看到跪在地上的飞龙身体不断地颤抖着，刻意压低的呕吐声也掩盖不了状况的惨烈。有那么一瞬间，他有想要不顾一切地冲过去的冲动。

最终还是理智占了上风，叶什么也没有做，只是从车里拿了几张纸巾，默默地守在飞龙身后。

叶此前一直都处于一种不真实的状态，无论是飞龙与那个俄罗斯男人坠入爱河也好，还是两人缔结婚姻关系也罢，他的心里都没有太大的波动。白蛇刚重组不久，俄国人的手中握有权力，在某种程度上，他能给飞龙带来好处。为了利益，二人结盟有何不可，何况两人都是Alpha，个性又都那么强，能走多远，谁知道呢。

直到某一天，那个一向对自己居高临下傲气十足的俄国男人，用罕见的请求式的口吻对他说出了那件事之后，他才真正意识到，眼前这个叫刘飞龙的男人，已经彻底属于别人了。

正在发生的事不过是又一次地提醒自己这个事实。

叶的脑海里开始回响起俄国人那天对自己说的话：请你保护好我的爱人。

是，他的，爱人。

等飞龙平复下来后，已经是深夜十一点了。他苍白的脸上带着少有的尴尬的神色，似乎想要向叶解释些什么，但是叶没有给他这个机会。

他对他说：“如果不能喝酒，以后就不要再喝了。”

将飞龙送回别墅后，叶嘱咐管家为他准备一些热牛奶。老管家留他晚上在客房过夜，他婉言谢绝了。

回程的路上，叶在半山观景台停了车。他一边望着香港的夜景一边抽着烟。因为莫个原因，他已经很久都没有抽过烟了，久到他以为自己已经把烟戒了了。这会他一根接一根地抽着，心想烟还真是个好东西。比起酒醒后的罪恶感，烟草能让人在清醒的状态下迅速消化掉一些莫名其妙的情绪。

不知道抽了多少根烟，叶打算离开了。他捏了捏烟盒，里面还剩了好多支烟。他把这些烟连同烟盒一起捏碎，扔进了旁边的垃圾桶里。


	8. 灵与肉 8

卢卡斯执意想把这次会谈地点安排在白蛇总部，既因为他享受那里舒适的环境，也因为他实在不喜欢费尔南的提议，去那些风月场所，既不高级也不清静。何况论起私密性，没有哪里比得过戒备森严的白蛇大本营。当他把这个建议向高楼主人提起后，对方欣然同意了。

赶早来到白蛇的会客厅，卢卡斯驾轻就熟地为自己泡了杯咖啡，又随手从书架上扯了张报纸。室内优雅别致的装潢，落地窗外怡人的风景，一切都令等待过程变得十分享受。

当然，如果身边有个初来乍到的噪音制造机，那就是另外一回事了。

“想不到这里头竟然如此豪华，瞧这极品紫檀，真想来一套。”法国人摸挲着身前的茶桌。

卢卡斯盯着报纸，没有搭腔。

“我记得中国好像有句话叫…前人种树，后人乘荫？看来他们那个靠脸出名的新老板祖上还挺有钱的。” 男人的言下之意就是这些财富都是从上一辈传下来的。

“你见过他们新老板了？”卢卡斯翻过一页报纸。

“不，我只是觉得荒谬。” 听到有人回应，法国人兴奋起来：“我不明白，为什么每个人说起那个刘飞龙，总会提到他那张脸？我的一个朋友曾经在某酒会上见过他一次，回来后那家伙在我面前谈论了他足足十分钟，好像那天接待他的法国选美冠军是个死人一样！”

未注意到身旁人脸上的不耐，法国人继续长篇大论：“漂亮的花瓶我见得太多了，作为同行，我很难对他有正面印象。说实话，卢卡斯，要不是那点好奇心，我根本就不会来参加这个会谈，别忘了，我开出的价足以让你双手把合同奉送到我手上。”

“可你依旧来了不是吗，费尔南先生。” 如果可以拿胶带封住这人的嘴，卢卡斯一定毫不犹豫。

“满足一下好奇心又不吃亏，我不介意来走个过场。”

卢卡斯这会的心思完全不在费尔南身上。他眼睛时不时看向门口，飞龙今天会穿哪个款式的西装更令他感兴趣。

没有过多久，等待的人就在保镖的陪同下走了进来。在看到来人的一瞬间，卢卡斯睁大了眼睛，他没有猜对任何一件西装款式，因为飞龙今天根本就没有穿西装，那身极具民族风情的服饰好像叫做——长杉？卢卡斯记得自己只在博物馆的壁画上见到过，今天是他第一次看到有人真正地穿上它。

飞龙身上的这一件，素面墨青色，没有任何花纹点缀，精致的带有圆弧形状的排扣从领口斜面排开，沿着左胸口一直延续到腰间，止于下摆的分叉处，柔顺的布料直没到脚踝，随着来人的每一次迈步飘散摆动。

有别于着西装时的干练，素雅的长杉中和了飞龙气质中冷峻的部分，使他比平时看上去要柔和许多。

卢卡斯又有些晃神了，但他并没有允许自己失礼太久，他很快站起身，准备带着法国人一同过去为彼此作个介绍，一转脸就见那大个子嘴巴微张，目光发直，腿像圆规似的立着，原本抱在胸前的手也僵硬地垂在身体两侧，先前那副悠然自得的模样荡然无存。

这下倒是轮到卢卡斯尴尬了。费尔南的这副蠢相他再熟悉不过，自己第一次见到飞龙时，只怕是有过之而无不及。

带着丢人的回忆，卢卡斯一脸不悦地走过去用手拐了法国人一肘子：“飞龙，向你介绍一下，这位是ELYSEE贸易集团的老板，费尔南 · 科泰先生。费尔南，这位是白蛇实业集团的总裁，刘飞龙先生。”

“你好，科泰先生。” 飞龙向法国人伸出手，对方这才合上嘴，满脸窘迫地握手回应：“你好，刘先生，你这件，咳，这件衣服真特别。”

倒是挺会给自己找台阶下的。卢卡斯心里一记白眼。

飞龙低头看了看自己：“哦，抱歉，因为今天是在自己的场地，一来是习惯，二来是不希望大家在我这里感到气氛太严肃，于是就穿了简陋的便服，如果有失礼的地方，我很抱歉。”

“不，飞龙，让初次见面的人压力太大才是失礼，我认为你非常得体。”卢卡斯面带讥诮地瞪了费尔南一眼。对方被他这么一瞪，脸上也有些挂不住了，于是很快调整好表情，重新摆出那副标准的商人面孔：“刘先生考虑得很周到，我很感谢，叫我费尔南就好。”

“了解，大家请随意就坐吧。” 飞龙挑了个背窗的位置坐下，并示意保镖离开。“今天谈话的目的很明确，我就不绕弯子了。费尔南先生，马来西亚那块地我不打算放弃，我想知道你出高价的理由。”

对话开始后，费尔南反倒可以大大方方地欣赏白蛇首领的脸了。不得不承认，拿选美冠军与这个人比，的确是侮辱他了，即便同是男人，也很难不被这张完美的脸孔所惊艳到。与此同时，对方目光中投射出的压迫感也挑起了费尔南的好胜心和征服欲。

“没有什么理由，我想要那块地，也出得起价，就是这样。”法国人两手一摊。

“的确，费尔南先生的公司成立不到五年就从法国商贸领域中脱颖而出，作为半个同行，我很佩服，就算是白蛇也做不到每年将盈利率保持在80%以上。”

“刘先生的信息调查工作也令我佩服。”

“正常的信息流通罢了，我相信你不会介意。”

“我当然不介意，要不是信息流通，我又怎么会知道如今身为白蛇首领的刘先生早年还曾蹲过监狱呢？”费尔南的不客气让卢卡斯没忍住干咳了一声。

“人总有年轻气盛的时候，这件事情我从未打算隐瞒，你去问我的任何一个部下他们都会直接告诉你。”飞龙语气平淡。

“可我还听说，白蛇的上任掌权者，也就是你的父亲，噢不，养父，早年可是黑白两道通吃的。刘先生作为继位者，不知道在你的事业中，是黑的成分多，还是白的成分多？” 

在香港，非法贸易向来都是禁忌，费尔南这段话已明显带有攻击性。

飞龙没有马上接话，安静片刻之后，他放慢了语速：“黑道也好，白道也罢，这件事情，我认为香港警察比你对我更感兴趣。像我这种有案底的人，一向都是政府部门特别关照的对象，有任何风吹草动，我今天都没办法坐在这里与你交谈。可你也看到了，” 飞龙向法国人抬了抬下巴：“我现在不但坐在这，还要回应你一些不知是从哪个深街小巷打探来的小道消息，你是不是还要去问问香港警察，是他们办事不力搞不定我，还是我道上有人？”

几句话把费尔南的态度和情报系统嘲了个底朝天，对方竟一时不知该如何回应，好一会才讪讪一笑：“嗯…你说得有道理，可你也知道，我们这些做境外生意的，最怕与当地政府部门产生不明不白的摩擦，我行事谨慎一点也无可厚非吧？”

“我理解你的谨慎，只不过我希望你的谨慎能够建立在事实的基础上。”

“......”

察觉到对方比自己想象得要难对付，费尔南坐直了身体：“刘先生，不管怎么说，我出的价比你高，这是不争的事实，我找不出李氏不选择我的理由。”

“他说的没错，飞龙，这的确是一个很重要的因素。”卢卡斯点点头。

“既然我们之前提到了'谨慎'这个词…”飞龙将目光转向了卢卡斯：“卢卡斯，我跟你打交道这么久，我知道你是一个非常谨慎的人，否则你也不会提前让我们准备土地规划书，对吗？”得到肯定答复之后，他又看向费尔南：“所以我很好奇，同样谨慎的费尔南先生，怎么会允许自己屡次在同一个地方翻船？”

“刘先生这话是什么意思？”

“从去年开始，贵公司接连三次以超过50%的亏损额与某公司进行土地交易。如果说第一笔亏损是由于你的不够谨慎，那么之后的两笔也是相同的原因吗？我很好奇，那个'SIROUS'到底是什么来头，能让谨慎的 ELYSEE 集团老总连栽三个跟头。”

费尔南的表情微不可查地紧绷了一下，很快又恢复正常：“刘先生，这种程度的调查已经超出了正常商业信息流通的范畴了吧？”

“我只是利用现有的资源来获取我能够取到的信息罢了，换句话说，假如费尔南先生想要调查我的成分背景，我也是想拦都拦不住的。”

“商场如战场，有赢便有输，我不觉得这有什么好奇怪的。”

“对一般的小公司而言，的确没什么好奇怪的，可像贵公司这种实力雄厚的大集团，如果打起贸易战来，白蛇也不一定能占上风。偏偏这个成立时间比白蛇还短的SIROUS，一次次从贵公司手上轻松获利，如果不是甲方故意的，那我只能合理揣测乙方的背景了。”

费尔南脸上的笑容逐渐消失了，飞龙那双犀利的美眸此刻令他深感不安。

“你还知道些什么？”他问道。

“哈…” 飞龙突然笑了一下，这是他自谈话开始以来露出的第一个笑容。“我也不确定我知道些什么，也许非常少，也许足够多…我没有拿到SIROUS持有人的资料，不知道这是否符合你的期望？”

“刘先生说笑了，为了谈判获取商业情报是你的事，我能有什么期望？”费尔南表面上波澜不惊，背地里暗自松了一口气。

“你说得有道理，是我冒犯了。不过话说回来，我们之间一定要这么剑拔弩张吗？不如我们换个话题怎么样，费尔南先生，你觉得法国最近的经济形势如何？”

“什么？”费尔南一时没反应过来。

“职业病，“飞龙指了指自己：“我平时一直都很关注世界经济的走向，作为同行，我想听听你对自己国家的看法。”

“可是这跟今天的谈判内容有什么关系？”

“有没有关系很重要吗，我只是不想让谈话太过无趣而已，更何况…你现在还占着上风呢。”

“原来如此，我还不知道原来白蛇的老板是一个处在下风时就会用转移话题来掩盖心虚的人。”费尔南对自己的强势十分得意。

“如果你一定要这么认为的话，我也不否认。“飞龙撇了撇眉，露出一副失望的表情：“所以不如丢掉你的那些顾虑，陪我聊聊，就当给我个面子？”

不知道是不是错觉，费尔南觉得飞龙和刚见面时不一样了，他不但表情丰富了许多，甚至还有点示弱的意思，与之前那个冰山美人几乎判若两人。这种转变令费尔南感到愉悦，在他看来，这是对方在劣势之下的讨好。

“既然你都这么说了，我也不缺这点时间，好吧，我允许你继续刚才的话题。”费尔南暧昧地一笑。

法国人乐得展示自己的慷慨，卢卡斯却是一头雾水。在他的了解中，白蛇首领的字典里从来就没有“示弱”二字，他搞不清飞龙葫芦里到底卖的什么药。

“所以你的看法是？”飞龙继续之前的提问。

“我认为法国最近三个财年的表现都不错。”

“谢谢。既然你对法国经济形势持正面态度，那我是否也可以理解为，你对现任法国财政部长的能力也持正面态度？”

“是这么个意思。”

“真巧，我跟你持同样的观点，我有幸看过这位部长几年前的公开演讲，抛开能力不谈，他的口才的确首屈一指。不过据我所知...国家级官员的发言口稿都是由秘书来准备的，对吗？”

“或许吧，我不是政府公职人员，无法准确回答你这个问题。”

“我之所以会好奇，是因为我发现这位部长近期的发言风格改变了不少。想想，作为一个温和派，最近却频繁地在公开场合中使用激进词汇，很难不引起注意不是吗？我曾经猜想这或许是为了给他塑造某种政治形象，”飞龙直视着费尔南的眼睛：“直到我最近得知，这位部长在一年前换了个新秘书。”

最后一句话飞龙故意说得很慢，慢到足以让他清楚地看到费尔南的表情——从散漫瞬间变得僵硬。

押对了。  
飞龙勾起嘴角。

“……我觉得你话还没有说完，刘先生。”费尔南声音变得很虚。

“关于什么？那个秘书吗？噢，我还记得他的名字，因为他的姓很少见，我几乎一眼就记住了，”飞龙一脸无辜地看着法国人：“需要我告诉你吗？”

“......不用了。”费尔南此刻已脸色发白，嘴角紧绷，十指交叉紧握着，额头上满是细密的汗。

之后的整整一分钟费尔南都在沉默，飞龙也没有再开口，两人就这样僵持着，放佛时间静止一般。直到卢卡斯实在坐不住了，刚要开口询问，费尔南才突然抬起头：

“刘先生，我想马来西亚那块地由你来收购更加适合。”

“什…”卢卡斯瞪大眼睛。

“谢谢。”似乎对这个回答并不吃惊，飞龙很快接话。

费尔南苦笑了一下。这个刘飞龙，明明什么都知道，却偏要不急不慢地和自己周旋，说着四两拨千斤的话，问一些旁敲侧击的问题，在不透露任何关键信息的前提下向自己打出手中的王牌，思前想后，这都是为了给自己留条后路吧。身为商人，费尔南非常清楚，如果掌握在对方手中的信息泄露出去，将会对自己的事业造成什么样的后果。

“虽然不太甘心，还是感谢你给我留了面子。”费尔南一脸释然。

“也谢谢你的慷慨，作为回报，我将赠你一张我名下赌场的终身VIP贵宾卡，欢迎你与你的夫人随时来玩。”飞龙脸上又恢复了最初那副淡漠的表情。

知道败局已定，费尔南的言谈也放松了许多。“我接受你的礼物，但如果可以的话，赌场的活动我更希望由你来作陪，我这个人啊，有美人在身边时，赌运一向都出奇地好。还有，日后若有机会，我希望能邀请你参加我的酒会，我很想要交你这个朋友。”

“陪赌可以，陪酒就免了，毕竟是公开场合，你也不愿意被人在背后说在生意上输给了白蛇那个只会靠脸的刘飞龙吧？”

……原来他都听到了…费尔南这下是真的笑出来了。这个深藏不露的美人，你永远也不知道他什么时候是在假装愤怒，什么时候又是真的在反击，可笑的是明明自己的情绪一直在被对方牵着走却毫不自知，还在那自鸣得意，真是愚蠢。

不过也真是有意思。

“刘先生，我向你保证，在向别人介绍你时，我绝对不会只提到你的脸。”喝完手上最后一口咖啡，费尔南站起身：“那么今天就到这里吧，原谅我不想再在这里久留了，这该死的两个小时对我来说有些太漫长了，我得马上出去呼吸一口新鲜空气。祝贺你，飞龙。我可以这么叫你吗？”他向飞龙伸出手。

“谢谢。”飞龙没有回答他的问题，只与他握了手。

丝毫不在意飞龙的冷淡，费尔南向卢卡斯点点头，以示告别。在经过飞龙身边时，他突然停下来，伸手捞起搭在飞龙肩上的一缕头发，又看着它们在手中散落。

没猜错呢，的确是丝绸一般的触感。法国人嘴角一勾，头也不回地离开了会客厅。

卢卡斯被吓出了一身冷汗，刚才如果不是门关着的话，费尔南早就已经被保镖枪指脑袋了。

飞龙平静地坐回沙发上，放佛没事发生一般。对他来说，自己哥哥当年的举动比这要过份多了，这种程度的事情完全可以忽略不计。

待门重新被关上后，卢卡斯迫不及待地找了个离飞龙最近的位子坐下。 “飞龙，现在这里只有我们两个人了，你必须要满足我的好奇心，否则我每天都会过来纠缠你。”他眨巴着他浅蓝色的大眼睛。

“......我头疼，你先让我休息一会。”飞龙扶着额头说道。

\---------------------------------  
俄罗斯，莫斯科 

阿尔巴托夫府邸内外戒备森严，大门上的国旗和族旗交相辉映，宽阔的内坪上停满了各式豪车，中央大厅内聚集的都是俄国上层社会最有头有脸的人物。

“本人，米海尔·阿尔巴托夫，以家族的名誉在此宣誓：我将遵守并履行我所作出的承诺，遵循俄国宪法，恪守个人职责，以坚韧的意志力和宽容之心为行事准则，为延续家族的繁荣献上我毕生的忠诚。”

在众人的掌声中，列昂尼德.阿尔巴托夫亲手为儿子戴上了象征家族荣耀的徽章，也宣告着米海尔正式成为阿尔巴托夫氏第五代掌权人。

乐队奏礼乐和大主教发表祝辞的间隙，退到一旁的父子俩一边和善的微笑，一边用只有彼此才能听到的音量“友好”地交流着。

“我穿了家族礼袍，也按照你制定的发言稿说了宣誓词，记得遵守约定。”

“你想去香港没问题，可你会不会太着急了点？哪怕推迟一周也好，你知道之后还有多少事情需要忙活的吗？”

“得了吧，无非就是那些狗屁宴会，理事会的那些老家伙由你去陪着就行了。”

“可你后天就走还是太早了。”老阿尔巴托夫尽量忽略儿子对老部下们的不尊重。

“是吗？噢…我突然觉得身体有点不舒服，不如之后的握手礼我就不参加了吧，对了，我刚弄了一套狩猎服，就放在车上呢，一会要不要穿出来让大家瞧瞧？还有，明天的庆功宴......”

“米海尔…你这混账东西…你不气死我就不罢休是不是？我.....”老头话还没说完，米海尔就被大主教示意上场接受祝辞。他坏笑着向自己老爹眨了个眼，转身立马换上一副庄重肃穆的表情，只留下列昂尼德在原地被气得咬牙切齿。 

坐在第一排的鲍里斯将父子俩的举动尽收眼底，靠强忍着才没笑出声，一转念又想到米海尔这么一溜，应付老头子的活又要落到自己身上了，脸上的笑容又消失了。

前方礼台上，站在大主教身边的米海尔身披家族礼袍，内着定制西装，头发梳得一丝不苟，耀眼得如同阿波罗神在世。


	9. Chapter 9

白蛇会客厅。

眼看一杯咖啡就要见底，飞龙还是没有要开口的意思，卢卡斯只好硬着头皮主动出击：“飞龙，那个…据我所知，法国的公职人员是不允许建立商业机构的，更不允许参与土地交易。”

“所以呢？”飞龙单手着撑头，一脸疲惫。

“所以我不认为你说的那个秘书就是SIROUS的持有者，在国会任职可是好差事，但凡有点脑子的人都不会拿自己的政治仕途开玩笑吧？”

“我看你偶尔也不笨嘛。”飞龙戏虐道。

对方回了一个坏笑：“飞龙，我看得出来，你在隐瞒一些信息，你想保护自己的对手。”

“既然你知道，那就收起你的好奇心吧。”飞龙摆出一个送客的姿势。

“诶不不不，我们是老朋友了吧？”卢卡斯再次使出眨眼大法：“我发誓，我保密。”

知道今天不应付完这个“老朋友”自己就别想清静，飞龙叹了口气。“如果我说我只是运气好，猜中了其中的一些假设，你会信吗？”见卢卡斯面露疑惑，飞龙笑了笑：“费尔南这个人，见利必趋且手腕颇高，三次大额亏损，呵呵，除非他能从中捞到更多的好处。”

“你的意思是？”

“除了费尔南的商业流水，我还调查了他的私生活，他那位身为德国财团千金的妻子去年有好几个月一直呆在老家陪她生病的祖父，费尔南并未陪同前往。很巧，他与SIROUS的三笔交易就发生在那个时间段内。”

“你是说…费尔南在有意避开他的妻子做交易？这会是巧合吗，我找不到他这么做的动机啊？”

“动机嘛，我能告诉你的是，SIROUS的持有人是一名年轻的女性。”

“哦？这可有点复杂…“卢卡斯手捏着下巴：“我明白你在暗示什么，可你有证据吗？”

“我既然会这么说，自然是有证据了，而且别忘了，”飞龙指了指自己的脸：“费尔南已经亲自把答案告诉我了。”

卢卡斯愣了几秒，随即恍然大悟：“这就是你在谈判时一直盯着他看的原因啊！的确，被人当面揭穿和交易对象有暧昧关系，换作是我也会浑身不自在。”一想到费尔南当时的表情，卢卡斯就忍俊不禁：“这样看来，费尔南确实不用担心什么亏损，有这层关系在，他不就等于是自己跟自己做交易嘛。可那又有什么意义呢？”

未等飞龙答话，卢卡斯又立刻抛出下一个问题：“那位秘书先生又是怎么回事？”

“你刚才也说了，费尔南和SIROUS是利益共同体，他们之间的交易没有任何意义，更何况交易还会有留下记录的风险，费尔南不会不知道。可即便如此他仍然要去做这件事，我想来想去也只能想到一个原因：有另一个人需要这些土地。这个人的背景必定不简单，并且出于某些原因，他无法通过正常的渠道获得它们，比如说…身份或者职业的限制。”

“所以经过调查，你发现这位秘书先生就是站在SIROUS背后的神秘人物，对吧？”卢卡斯啧了一声：“我还以为国会那帮家伙的保密措施已经强到不可攻破了呢。”

“既然你都这么说，我自然是什么也没查到了。”飞龙两手一摊：“法国公职人员的档案可是没那么容易调出来的。”

“呃，那你是如何确认答案的？”

“我猜的。”飞龙学着卢卡斯的样子眨眨眼睛。

“别逗我了，飞龙。”如果不是在谈正事，卢卡斯会很享受对方少见的调皮。

“我没有逗你。还记得我曾说过这位秘书有一个很少见的姓吗？我第一次在报纸上看到它时就印象深刻。很巧，我发现SIROUS的持有人，和这位秘书先生是同一个姓。如果是你，你会想到什么？”

卢卡斯脑子在飞速运转着：“同样少见的姓…我会想他们之间会不会有某种亲缘关系.....”话刚说完，他像想到什么似的直直看向飞龙：“不会吧，别告诉我你…”

对方双手抱胸：“有什么问题吗？没有人规定不可以那样做吧，何况他给出的答案那么明显。”

卢卡斯大张着嘴，足足愣了三秒钟才发出声音：“该死的，我还以为你是在开玩笑！你居然敢在没有证据的情况下现场试探…”他摇着头：“知道吗，我已经开始同情费尔南了，这个活体测谎仪一定以为你早就把他们的老底都摸透了，看来要成为一名合格的商人，首先还要学会遇事波澜不惊。”

“最好还能养成时常关注全球财政新闻的好习惯。”飞龙点点头。

卢卡斯被面前这个胆大又狡黠的准合作伙伴弄得哭笑不得，长长叹了口气：“所以整件事情就是法国财政部长新上任的秘书，指使自己的亲属，也就是费尔南的情人，在费尔南的配合下，通过SIROUS，将原本在正常渠道下自己无法获得的土地纳入囊中。Jesus，真有他的，不知法国佬在私底下收了多少好处，这件事情要是传出去，别说是政商勾结了，光是婚外情这一桩，他那个为他事业提供第一桶金的岳父都能让他吃不了兜着走。”

“我看你对费尔南的了解也不少嘛。”飞龙似笑非笑。

“哦，这个嘛，咳，我早前曾与他打过交道，都是生意上的事，你应该相信我们不是一路的吧？”

对方突然的窘迫把飞龙逗笑了：“别紧张，我知道。你在讨厌一个人的时候，肢体动作是藏不住的。

卢卡斯马上明白自己早已被对方在暗中观察了一遍。白蛇首领心思缜密，他不是第一天知道，他不好意思地挠了挠头：“说来也可惜，费尔南的保密工作其实做得相当不错，如果不是碰上你这样的对手，根本就没有人会留意那些细节。说实话，飞龙，别说那些令人头疼的财务报表了，就算你说自己把法国财务部长近几年的公开演讲全都看了一遍我也不会惊讶。这样的工作量…我不认为三天时间是足够的，你一定要这么逼自己吗？”

“…我不太赞同你使用那个字，但如果你坚持这么说，我也不想辩驳，这就是我平常的工作状态。”

“哈哈哈，飞龙，偶尔也放松一点嘛。”虽然你这样还蛮可爱的，卢卡斯在心里想。“像我这种享乐派，大概一辈子也无法成为像你一样的人吧，我可是要组建家庭的，我会娶妻，生子，等我赚够了就买一座海岛，享受人生。”卢卡斯惬意地往沙发上一靠。

“…家庭…吗？”听到这个词，飞龙一时间楞住了，他怔怔地看着地面，脑中不知在想些什么，直到一只晃动的手打断了他的思绪。“呃…抱歉。”他快速整理好情绪，随即唤来下属，将对方手中的一沓文件递给了卢卡斯。

“这是白蛇的土地规划书，希望能令你满意。”

卢卡斯粗略地翻看着：“你的这一份比费尔南的那份足足厚了一倍，但我一点也不吃惊。”

“那么老朋友，你的好奇心得到满足了吗？”

“当然，很满足。”卢卡斯知道飞龙有意送客了，他也无意久留。他很早就察觉到飞龙今天的状态不对劲，如果说在谈判时他还强撑着一股劲的话，现在就像是只落线的风筝，随时都可能飘到地上。知道关心无用，也因为些许愧疚感，卢卡斯迅速站起身：“祝贺你，飞龙，合同我会交给你的部下，你随时都可以签它。”

“谢谢。”飞龙也跟着起身，打算送卢卡斯到出口，没想到刚一离开沙发就被突然袭来的晕眩感绊得脚下一个踉跄。

“你没事吧？”卢卡斯连忙伸手去扶，被飞龙条件反射般地推开了：“谢谢，我没事，可能是坐太久了有些缺氧，我们走吧。”

卢卡斯没敢多问，两人一前一后地走出厅门，在走廊上再次握手道别后，飞龙便在保镖的陪同下走进了私人电梯。

卢卡斯在离开时看到了一直站在走廊不远处的叶，知道他是飞龙身边的亲信，犹豫几秒之后他走了过去：“你好，我是卢卡斯，我见过你。”

“叶。”叶冷淡地回应。

察觉到这个年轻人的冷漠，卢卡斯并不在意：“叶，我过来是想告诉你，我觉得你们老大的身体好像有点不舒服，最好能多关注一下。”

“谢谢。”叶依旧面无表情。面前这个蓝眼睛的家伙这些天没少让飞龙受罪，虽然清楚这不能怪他，但还是很难给他好脸色看。

卢卡斯拍了拍叶的肩膀就离开了，叶立在原地想了些什么，随后拿出了电话：“喂，荣叔，麻烦你做一些清淡少油的食物送到飞龙大人的房间去，对，如果有鱼，请把刺去掉，谢谢。”

直到走廊上空无一人叶才离开。实际上他并不需要守在这里，他今天的任务只有接送。尽管他知道飞龙出来后会直接乘私人电梯上楼，两人甚至连照面都不会打。他也不知道为什么自己要这么做，或许是因为这是他仅存的满足自己私心的方式。

\-------------------------

傍晚时分，结束课程的陶从私人教育会所的大门兴冲冲地跑出来，跳上了前来接他的车。这家私人教育会所每年的学费高得吓人，陶大部分学业都是在这里完成的，偶尔私教也会上门授课。

陶今天格外兴奋，一向在车上不怎么爱说话的他竟破天荒地和保镖聊起了天，到达目的地后，几乎没等车停稳就迫不及待向大门跑去。

驾轻熟路地打开指纹锁，经过玻璃栈道后来到玄关，陶没有像往常一样立刻跑进大厅，而是先向里探出个脑袋四下打量了一番。厅内一如既往地宽敞整洁，空气中飘散着淡淡的紫檀香气，老管家背对着玄关整理着物什，豪华的水晶灯散发着柔和的光晕。

陶又将目光移向大厅左侧，巨大的落地窗前，别墅的主人正坐在长椅上看书。陶轻手轻脚地走过去，怯怯地唤了一声：“飞大人。”

“回来啦。”眼前的人应了一声，眼睛没有离开过书本。

“是…”陶站在原地，等着对方的下一句话，飞龙却只是低头看着书，似乎没有要再开口的意思。陶等了一会不见动静，只好悻悻地退到一边把身上的背包卸下，准备先去找点水喝。

“对了，陶，“

听到飞龙唤自己，陶惊喜地转过身。

“麻烦你去三楼帮我拿一下钢笔好吗，谢谢。”

原来只是拿东西......陶失望地回了一声”知道了”，没有向往常一样带敬称。他垂头丧气地走向楼梯口，觉得自己快要哭了。

飞大人，您忘了今天是我的生日了吗？

赌气般一口气跑上三楼，陶喘地上气不接下气。这层楼他很少来，这里有一个带百叶窗的大玻璃房，基本上属于飞龙的私人空间。天气好的时候飞龙会在里面看书写字晒太阳，偶尔也会在夜里上来看看夜景。陶还记得上一次飞龙进这个房间是和那个俄国男人一起。

由于对房间的布局不熟悉，夜里四周又没有光，陶小心翼翼地先伸出一只手进去摸索墙上的电源开关，当他找开关并摁下去的那一刹那，立刻被眼前的景象惊呆了。

天蓝色与米白色的气球布满整个玻璃天花板，四面墙壁挂着彩灯和零碎的蜘蛛网装饰，角落里堆着各式各样的蜘蛛人玩偶和玩具，房间中央的餐桌已被食物和点心填满，一个巨大的三层式巧克力蛋糕立在中间，蛋糕背面的大墙上，用金色气球拼出来的“HAPPY BIRTHDAY”散发着晃眼的光。

门口不远处的角落，一个比陶个头还高的仿真蜘蛛侠人偶站立着摆出战斗的姿势。

陶的眼泪瞬间夺眶而出，而几乎就在同时，熟悉的声音从他身后传来：“陶，祝你十二岁生日快乐。”

陶呆呆地转过身，飞龙，老管家，还有家里的帮佣们就站在他身后微笑地看着他。陶地走过去轻轻地把头埋在飞龙的衣服里，肩膀哭得一颤一颤的。

“飞大人，我好高兴…我从来，从来都没有见过这么漂亮的布置，谢谢飞大人....”陶哽咽着，不知为何竟令飞龙也感到鼻子有些发酸。

他把陶的脸捧开，用袖口给他擦眼泪：“陶，把眼泪收起来，今天应该高兴。”他向老管家使了个眼色，老管家便带着众人进到屋里给蛋糕插上了蜡烛。

“小陶，这些都是飞龙大人亲自设计的哦，还有那些装饰，都是他下午一个一个挂上去的。”老管家笑着说道：“不要哭鼻子了，赶快来吹蜡烛许愿吧。”

飞龙拉着陶来到桌前，将蜡烛一个个点燃，火焰在烛尖晃动，照得陶的脸亮晶晶的。

“许个愿吧？”飞龙微笑地看着陶。

“…唔，飞大人，今年的生日愿望我想要大声说出来，因为我觉得它马上就可以实现。”陶红着脸问道：“可以吗？”

“当然可以。”飞龙内心也希望能够多满足陶的愿望，他不想要陶像自己一样，有一个充满遗憾的童年。

“那我现在就说了哦，我今年的生日愿望是——想要飞大人明天下午带我去游乐场玩，我想坐夜里的摩天轮！”

未等飞龙开口，老管家先说话了：“陶啊，飞龙大人这几天太忙了，都累坏了，我们要不要等他先休……”

“没关系的，陈妈。”飞龙温和地打断了老管家。“可以哦，”他对陶说：“但你要答应我一件事。”他指了指桌上的食物：”今天晚上不能吃太多的冰激凌。”

“谢谢飞大人！”陶高兴地在地上蹦起来，飞龙看着他，目光不知不觉移向房间某个角落，那里摆放着一个一看就价值不菲的迷你仿真汽车模型，车身上插着一张卡片，上面是有些歪斜的中文，隐约能看到卡片的落款：

米海尔·阿尔巴托夫 

次日下午，飞龙穿了身普通的便装，又披了一件宽松的风衣，将长发束起，尽量让自己看起来像个普通市民。

虽然已是接近晚场的时间，但由于早上早起处理了一些后续工作，缺乏睡眠的飞龙依旧感到疲惫困顿。陶一进大门就兴奋地东跳西跑，飞龙则一直慢慢地跟在他身后，确保他不离开自己的视线。

叶带着几名手下跟在不远处，全都身着便衣，看上去就像是普通游客。好在这个时段游人已不多，给他们的工作减少了许多困难。

陶一路上玩了不少游乐项目，飞龙都在下面看着。他曾问过陶要不要照相，陶却说他只想把开心的时刻都记在心里。虽然当时有些讶异陶会有这种成熟的想法，却又暗自觉得他和自己很像，只追求那些最实际的东西。他不知道这对一个孩子来说是好还是不好。看着陶兴奋得通红的脸，有时飞龙会把他看成是童年的自己，一个留着短发的小男孩在开心地在笑着，只不过他周围一个家人也没有，只有几名神色冰冷的黑衣保镖。

不知不觉两三个小时过去了，天上已经布满了繁星。飞龙牵着陶走在公园花圃的小道上，他们刚从摩天轮上下来，飞龙忍着不适陪他在高处转了一圈，看了一遍他所熟悉的香港的夜景。陶一路都在兴奋地说着话，道路两旁昏暗的灯光照得人昏昏欲睡，飞龙感觉自己就快撑不住了。连续几日高强度的工作榨干了他勉强维持住的精力，而在刚刚陪陶坐摩天轮的时候，他就感觉小腹开始隐隐作痛了。

“陶，我们找个椅子坐一会吧。”飞龙轻轻地说。

“啊，好的！飞大人！”

陶拉着飞龙来到花圃边的木椅上坐下，嘴里还在说着什么，飞龙却感觉这些声音在耳边越飘越远，他的眼皮越来越重，头也越来越沉。他已经到极限了。

陶不知在什么时候停止了说话，他向前方看了一眼，突然起身朝叶的方向跑去。原本守在远处的叶在看到陶之后也回头望了一眼，接着他交代身边的部下：“今天的任务结束了，你们把陶送回别墅后就可以休息了。”

陶来到叶的身边，叶摸了摸他的头：“回家后早点休息吧。”陶撇撇嘴，之前的兴奋劲消退了不少，似乎还有些闷闷不乐。他点点头，跟着保镖们上了车，只留下叶一个人站在原地。

花圃的木椅上，飞龙的身体已无法再保持直立。他双手捂着腹部，两眼紧闭，身子斜斜地向木椅一侧倒去。就在他的脸快要接触到椅面的一刹那，一只大手贴过他的面颊，将他稳稳地护住了。


	10. Chapter 10

路灯下，一个高大的身影落座在木椅一侧，小心地将已陷入熟睡的人揽入怀中。

低头凝视着那张不算安稳的睡颜，苍白的面色，微蹙着的眉，纤长的睫毛在路灯下反射出一抹弧线。伸手抚上去，睫毛无意识地颤动，令人心痒。指尖划过高挺的鼻梁来到嘴唇，熟悉的微凉触感。

“真是的，有些干燥啊。”

不知坐了多久，直到四周虫鸣声渐起，来人才站起身，将身下的人打横抱起，向大门走去。

叶本想从口袋里摸一包烟，突然想起游乐园是禁烟场所，接着又想起自己已经戒烟了，口袋里根本就没有烟。他一脚踢向地面的碎石，似乎这样就能踢走心里的烦闷。直到远处那个高大的身影走近了，他才停止脚下的动作。

“回哪里？”叶的目光依旧停留在那块碎石上。

“回家。”低沉浓厚的嗓音。

为了让后座的人睡得安稳一点，叶把车开得很慢，一路无人出声，车内气压极低。当车行驶到半山脚下时，似乎是再也忍不住了，叶突然开口：

“不管你有什么理由，我希望你以后不要再这样折磨他了，米海尔。”

后座的金发男人少见地未计较叶的无礼，只是沉默地望着窗外，将怀里的人在臂弯中紧了紧。

米海尔比原本计划的时间提早回了香港，他无法平息内心的焦虑。自从继承典礼结束之后他就一天比一天暴躁，全身逆鳞到连鲍里斯都忌惮。

这股无处宣泄情绪的直到见到那人后才得以缓解，但随之而来的却是沉重的揪心。当他看到那个原本警惕心极高的人竟然累到连外人的肆意接近都毫无察觉，更不要说自己抱起他时手臂上那过轻的体重，根本就不是一个怀有身孕的人该有的状态。

叶说得对，自己是在折磨他，可他别无选择。

飞龙醒来时已是第二天中午了。许久未经过历如此长时间的睡眠的他一睁眼就被头痛击倒，靠在床头许久才缓过神来。他用力揉着太阳穴，模糊中记起自己昨晚似乎是在陶的聒噪声中睡着了。一想到陶如果发生意外自己却不能第一时间采取反应，他就后怕不已。

低头看了看身上的睡袍，飞龙无奈地苦笑，没想到自己竟睡得那么沉，连更衣的动静都没把自己弄醒。他翻身下床走进盥洗室，镜子里的人面色苍白，眼睛红肿，像是经历过一场宿醉。例行打开水龙头想要洗个脸，未曾想刚一弯腰就开始干呕，已经习惯了的他双手撑着洗脸台，平静地等待反应过去之后才继续手上的动作。

虽然状态很糟糕，他的脑子却十分清醒：明天这个时候，一个私人医生，一处私密场所，用不了多久的时间，一切就都结束了，他的生活将回到正轨。

如果心中还有愧疚感，那今天将会是最后一天。

走出盥洗室，强烈的饥饿感立即袭来，飞龙决定下楼去吃点东西。他快步来到一楼大厅，在楼梯口驾轻熟路地左转直奔厨房。刚走到一半他就停住了，先是在原地愣了几秒，接着有些不可置信地转过身，看向身后的大落地窗。窗下的那张木椅上，一个金发的男人正背对着他坐在那里，手中捧着一本书。

飞龙眨了眨眼睛，呼吸变得十分安静。

那人就像背后长了双眼睛似的突然开口：“你醒了？”

“....米海尔，”飞龙咽了咽口水：“你怎么会在这里？”

金发男人合上书，转头对他笑了笑，接着起身向他走去。飞龙下意识地后退了两步，双手拽紧睡袍。

“我提前回来了，怎么，不欢迎吗？”米海尔径直走到飞龙的面前，将脸凑近他。

对方的呼吸就打在脸上，飞龙不自觉地把头偏了偏，他的脑子里一片空白，眼前的情况完全在他的意料之外。

他根本就没有作好准备面对这个男人。

“你是什么时候到的？”飞龙尽量让自己的语气显得自然。

“今天早上。”米海尔似乎并不在意飞龙明显的拘谨，他微微一笑：“你应该饿了吧？管家已经把食物准备好了，我一直在等你呢。”他伸手揽上飞龙的腰，想要带他去餐桌，对方却并未动身。

“米海尔，我不喜欢你在不通知我的情况下突然来香港。”飞龙表情严肃。

“怎么了，难道你还在生我的气吗？”米海尔眯起眼睛，再次靠近飞龙，比上一次更近：“你见到我就一点也不高兴吗？”

“我当然高兴，我只是......”被米海尔近距离直勾勾地盯着，飞龙有些窘迫，他再次拢紧身上的睡袍，强迫自己看向米海尔：“我只是有些意外。”

“哈，好了，”米海尔迅速地在飞龙的脸上吻了一下：“不谈这些事了，先去吃饭吧，管家在等着呢。”他再次揽过飞龙，这一次对方没有拒绝。

两人在餐桌前坐下，老管家将食物上齐之后便识趣地走开了。二人一言不发地低头用着餐，气氛有些微妙的尴尬。飞龙偷偷瞟了一眼米海尔，对方表现得毫无异样，只是专心切着盘子里的牛排。

飞龙也若无其事地吃着沙拉，当他将一块芦笋送进嘴里时，米海尔突然开口：“飞龙，我觉得你有些奇怪。”

飞龙拿叉子的手顿了顿，嘴里依旧保持着咀嚼的动作：“是吗，哪里奇怪了。”

“你没有戴戒指。”米海尔指了指飞龙的手。

“哦，”飞龙挑挑眉：“为了方便工作，我暂时把它取下来了。”他继续切着另一块芦笋，同时对米海尔挤出一个他认为十分自然的笑容：“等会我就把它戴上去。”

飞龙没有说谎，他的确是为了方便工作才将戒指收起来的。

“还有，最近陈妈是做什么好吃的吗？”米海尔又问道：“你似乎胖了一点呢。”

飞龙呆愣了几秒，随即不动声色道：“你倒是提醒我了，我有一阵子没做重训了，过几天我就补回来。”

“为什么不今天就做呢？你近阶段的工作应该都已经完成了吧。”米海尔喝了一口手上的热牛奶。

“我......”

“呵呵，我明白，你连陪陶去游乐场都能睡着，哪还有精力去做重训。”米海尔抢先打趣道。

一想到昨晚的事飞龙就有些不好意思，他迅速岔开话题：“对了，陶呢？”

“他早上去学校了，我送他去的。”

“谢谢。”飞龙用勺搅拌着牛奶，脸有些泛红。

由于飞龙一直在努力避免和米海尔有目光接触，因此他自然不会知道对面的金发男人此时正单手托腮好整以暇地望着他，满脸尽是揶揄的笑意。

这个平日里总是硬邦邦的别扭的家伙，不趁此机会逗逗他实在太可惜了，这可是只有自己才能欣赏到的风景呢，多看一分钟就多一分钟的乐趣。

想到这里，米海尔笑容又变大不少。

飞龙用完餐后，快速地指了指身上的睡袍对米海尔说：“我需要去更下衣。”

米海尔点点头：“我在这里等你。”

看着飞龙故作镇定的背影，米海尔脸上的笑容渐渐消失了。

爱人的反应告诉他，接下来的路并不好走。

飞龙一回到房间就把门锁上了。他脑子里激烈地焦灼着，米海尔的到来打乱了他的计划，他必须尽快想出一个应对办法。对方太过聪明，自己与他相处地越久就越容易漏出破绽。

怎么办。

坐在床边思考许久，飞龙的眼神渐渐变得有些可怕，他起身走进更衣室，将全身的衣服脱下，赤身裸体地站在镜子前，眼睛盯着自己的腹部，不知道在想些什么。

当米海尔快要将手中的书看完时，飞龙终于下楼了。米海尔在转身的一刹那眯起了眼睛：那人一身素色长杉，领口未系，修长的脖颈连接着精致的锁骨，胸口大片结实的肌肤裸露着，充满男性美的躯体在腰束的点缀下展现出极致的性感

“你知道自己在做什么吗？”米海尔的声线中带有了攻击性。

“你觉得我会介意你对我做什么吗？”飞龙淡淡地说道。

“分开那么久，你终于想要补偿我了？”

“没错，但不是现在。”飞龙露出一个笑容：“晚上，一起睡吧。”

“…为了你这句话，今晚之前我都不会碰你，”米海尔走近飞龙，凑到他的耳边：“虽然这打乱了我原本的计划。同时原谅我需要去一下洗手间，为了更好地履行我的承诺…我对我此刻的自控力不是很有信心。

飞龙直视着米海尔：“四个盥洗室，请自便。”米海尔轻笑一声，绕过他身旁离开了。飞龙没有回头，他闭上眼睛，深深吸了一口气，当他再次睁开眼睛时，目光中带了一丝忧伤的情绪。

整个下午米海尔都没有靠近飞龙，两人都各自做着自己的事情，飞龙在木椅上看书，米海尔就在沙发上看报纸，晚餐也吃得很安静，两人心照不宣地等待着夜晚的来临。

当家里的夜灯亮起，飞龙合上书，起身上了楼，米海尔也心领神会地跟了过去。

两人分别在淋浴间里洗了澡。米海尔披着睡袍出来时，飞龙正双手抱胸站在窗前看夜景。米海尔从他身后走过去抱住他，将头搁在他的肩膀上：“知道吗，”他说：“我有时真想把你绑在身边，让你永远都不要离开我的视线。”

“我们约定过，永远也不要让自己被感情所支配。”飞龙轻轻地说道。

米海尔突然扳过飞龙的脸狠狠地吻了上去。这吻极有侵略性，激烈到令飞龙都有些站不稳，他本能地挣扎了一下，随即转身用手揽住米海尔的头，主动加深了这个吻。米海尔的手已经开始胡乱地解飞龙身上的腰带了，飞龙也顺势将他带倒在床上。

在两人短暂分开的间隙，飞龙靠在床头平息着自己的呼吸，感受着米海尔野兽般的目光，他露出一个挑逗的笑容，双手将自己的衣领撕开，同时向米海尔打开双腿。

“要我，米海尔。”他说。

米海尔双眼泛红，呼吸急促又浓重，他像饿兽般死死地盯着飞龙，急切地靠向他，粗暴地扯掉他身上睡袍，一口吻上他的脖颈。“哈啊…”飞龙被撞得身子向后仰，重心不稳地躺倒在床上。他的身体不住地颤抖，汗水也不停从脸上淌下。

米海尔从脖颈一路向下啃咬至锁骨，又滑到他的胸口，粗暴地含住那柔软的乳尖，甚至用牙齿去撕扯，飞龙缩了一下，双手环抱着对方结实的后背，眉头紧锁，表情是明显的痛苦。他喘息着呢喃：“米海尔，进来…”

米海尔似乎也不能再等了，他急切地用膝盖顶开飞龙的双腿，一个挺身，将粗大的性器缓慢而又坚定地推入了他的体内。

飞龙一瞬间瞪大眼睛，发出一声痛苦又短促的闷哼。他一只手捂住自己的嘴，另一只手死死地拽着床单，不让自己发出更多的声音。

米海尔还在继续挺进，飞龙的表情也越来越痛苦，当他感觉到米海尔已经全部进入后，他的身体也已被汗水浸透。他默默闭上眼睛，咬住嘴唇，同时深吸一口气，安静地等待着接下来的狂风暴雨。

几秒钟过去了，对方却并没有继续接下来的动作。米海尔维持着下半身契合的姿势，却将上半身撑了起来。察觉到异样的飞龙轻轻睁开眼睛，迎面就对上了米海尔冷冽阴沉的目光。

“飞龙，你就这么想杀了我们的孩子吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

空气一瞬间凝固，房间里安静到只能听到彼此的呼吸声。

飞龙吃惊地看着那双冰蓝色的眼眸，里面倒映着自己略显狼狈的脸，夹杂着对方掩藏不住的愠怒。

胸膛剧烈地起伏着，身体颤抖地越发厉害，双眼开始模糊，呼吸也变得困难，飞龙低下头，艰难地从牙缝中挤出两个字：

“出去。”

“很痛吧。”米海尔没有动作，反将双手按在了身下人的肩膀上：“怎么，认真看过邮件了？这么快就想要实施？”他语气冰冷。

那封曾被收件人刻意忽略的邮件上面清楚地写着：身为Alpha的母体如果在胎儿未足月的时候产生动情反应，身体将会分泌一种抑制激素，这种激素会导致母体产生剧烈的腹痛，目的是阻止母体发生性行为，从而保护胎儿的安全。如果任由行为进行下去，结果就只有一个：流产。

这样的腹痛飞龙曾经体验过一次，就在那天他接完米海尔的电话之后，他动情了，当时身体便向他发出了警告。回去后他便把修文的邮件调出来仔细读了一遍，并将任何可能导致流产方式都记在了心里。只要能达到目的，他刘飞龙从来就不怕痛。

但他害怕面对眼前这个人。

微微弓起背，飞龙再次颤抖出声：“出去，如果你不打算做的话。”

米海尔瞳孔一缩，加大了双手按肩的力道：“如果你看了邮件，你就应该知道那句该死的警告！”

——强制性流产可能导致Alpha母体因腹腔撕裂而大出血，严重时将会危及生命——这段文字被修文特意用粗体线标示了出来。

飞龙把头扭向一边，摆出拒绝交流的姿态。米海尔怒极反笑：“怎么，为了杀掉这个孩子，你连命都不要了是吗？”

“......”

“飞龙，回答我。”

“是！我就是不想让他来到这个世界上！如果可以，我他妈的都不想出生！”飞龙突然大吼。

“飞.....”

“出去！”

“.......”

米海尔感到心脏被揪得生疼，他微微松开按着对方肩膀的手，沉默地看着身下的人，许久才缓缓开口：“知道吗，飞龙，最让我愤怒的并不是你不要这个孩子，而是你不把自己当回事的态度。你有考虑过我的感受吗？”

飞龙闭上眼睛，因疼痛而产生的生理泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，米海尔的眼里也蒙上了一层雾气。他深吸一口气，手撑着床面，慢慢地让自己退出了飞龙的身体。在米海尔完全抽离的一瞬间，飞龙又痛苦地闷哼了一声。

“放松，呼吸，什么都不要想……”米海尔把手覆在飞龙的眼睛上，帮助他平息这股波动。飞龙依照他的话规律地做着深呼吸，直到感觉疼痛随着情绪的平复慢慢散去，身体也渐渐停止了颤抖。

当四周再次陷入安静后，飞龙疲惫地问道：“这就是你回香港的原因吗？”

米海尔叹了口气，将手掌移到对方的额头上，抚了抚他的湿发：“现在不要想这些，你先休息，有什么事情我们明天再说，好吗？”

飞龙此时早已精疲力尽，连睁眼的力气都没有了，他虚弱地说：“今晚我想一个人呆着，你不用在这里陪我。我现在这种状况什么都做不了，你知道的。”

米海尔苦笑了一下：“好，等你睡着了我就走。”

飞龙没有再回话，没过多久便在米海尔的注视下沉沉地睡去。

米海尔帮他盖好被子，又在他额头上亲了一下，转身迫不及待地冲进了浴室。之前的行为耗尽了他的自制力，他急需要释放。在用手缓解过几次后，他又将自己埋进冷水中平息燥热，飞龙的气息一直萦绕在他周围，令他发疯。

那个日思夜想的人刚才就在自己的怀里，一想到他的表情，下半身就不自觉地发胀。米海尔一次次地捧起冷水从头上浇下去，他觉得自己可能会一整晚都呆在浴缸里。

两个小时后，米海尔才终于从浴室里走出来。他绕回床边看了看熟睡中的人，那张平时总是略显凌厉的脸此刻舒展开来，精致柔和得像个天使人偶。房间内飘散着淡淡的香槟薄荷的气味，米海尔忍不住弯下腰，用嘴贴住那人的唇。

真是的，怎么永远都这么凉。

不舍地离开那抹柔软，米海尔又在黑暗中站了一会，随后走出房间，将门轻轻合上，转身顺着楼梯上了天台。

室外的夜空繁星密布，空气微凉，风吹着米海尔半湿的头发，让他的头脑清醒了不少。他背靠着天台围墙，一边看着入口处一边拨打电话。

“喂，是我。”

“哈，是大忙人啊，难得听到你的声音，你白天忙疯了吗？这么晚给我打电话。”

“我的时间的确不多。”听到电话那头传来的愉悦的声线，米海尔翘了翘嘴角。

“你现在在哪里？”

“我在香港。”

“哦？这么快就回来了，那你现在是在......”

“没错。”

“他怎么样？”

“他还好，正在睡觉。”米海尔看向地面。

“这么宝贵的时间你竟然用来给我打电话，怎么，是打算给我个解释了吗？”对方发出揶揄的笑声。

“事情已经过去了，你做得很好，我很感谢…”

“米海尔，你这就不把我当朋友了，为了你一句话，你知道临时打乱了我多少计划吗？至少也给我个原因吧。”对方故作严肃道。

“……”

“米海尔？”许久未得到回音，对方忍不住询问。

“为了保护他。”

“谁？飞龙吗？别开玩笑了伙计，他是需要保护的人吗？”

“他怀孕了。”

“哦，你早说嘛，他…你说什么？”

“他怀孕了。”米海尔又一字一顿地重复了一遍。

电话那头突然陷入了沉默，似乎在努力消化刚才听到的内容，大约半分钟后，对面才传来犹疑的声音：“…多久了？”

“大约三个月。”

“该死的，你为什么不早点告诉我？如果我知道…”

“如果你知道了，你认为凭你那拙劣的演技能够骗得过他吗？”

“可我现在感觉很糟糕，我很愧疚…”

“不，卢卡斯，该愧疚的是我，你做得很好，真的。”

“你这个阴谋家。”卢卡斯咬牙切齿地说道。

“我就当你是在夸我吧。”米海尔望着天，抚了一把额前的碎发。

卢卡斯安静了几秒，接着轻叹一口气：“我想我能够理解你的做法，对于一个工作狂来说，只有密集的工作才能暂时分散他的注意力。”未等米海尔回话，卢卡斯接着问道：“现在的情况如何？我不认为他是个容易被说服的人，尤其在这件事情上。”

“我会再想办法。”

米海尔的回答说明了一切，卢卡斯了然地笑笑。“话说回来，没想到你的等级竟这么高，难怪我每次靠近你都觉得浑身不舒坦。”作为权贵阶级，卢卡斯见多识广，他对飞龙的情况也并不感到意外。“你知道你家宝贝有多狠吗，他这次差点把法国地产大亨的事业给连根掀掉了。”

“噢？说来听听。”米海尔一脸感兴趣的笑容。

“为了帮你‘找事’，我把早前被我从合作名单中淘汰掉的第二候选人又拉了回来。那个法国佬没什么优点，就是胆大钱多。你家宝贝居然从三笔不起眼的交易流水中挖出了他的黑点，要不是他手下留情，那法国佬就得带着他的关系人一起滚去吃牢饭了。”卢卡斯说得兴奋：“你可真该看看那家伙当时面对飞龙时的表情，简直太精彩了。”

米海尔对着电话哑然失笑，飞龙有多难搞，还有谁能比他米海尔更清楚呢。

气氛稍微轻松了一会，卢卡斯突然一本正经道：“我可真庆幸自己跟你们不是敌人，我可以想象，和你们作对基本等于自杀。”

“飞龙我不否认，但我自认为自己是很好说话的人。”

“啧，许久不见，你的幽默感也提升了不少啊，有闲心跟我开玩笑还不如好好去看着你家的工作狂，至少让他…走路慢一点，嗯？”

“我明白，有时间我会当面向你道谢。”

“道谢就不必了，你的军火贸易线我倒是比较感兴趣。”

“……”

“呵呵，开玩笑的，我可没胆子碰你那些高级玩意。不多说了，早点休息吧，我们有时间再聚。”

“嗯，再见。”

米海尔收起电话，转身面向远方，脑中不知在思考些什么问题。

另一边，卢卡斯也立在原地楞了好久。他感觉心里有一丝复杂的情绪不知从何而来，或许自己该出去猎个艳，为以后组建家庭作准备。

米海尔…至少能让他走路慢一点吧。

次日，飞龙起得很早，米海尔则几乎一夜未眠。尽管没有睡在同一个房间，两人却像有默契般一前一后地来到大厅用餐。从碰面到入座，两人始终一言不发，气氛冷得连老管家也感到不自在。虽然她不明白为什么这两个人每次见面都这么剑拔弩张，但她很清楚自己不适合在餐桌旁呆太久，在上完餐后，陈妈忙不迭地逃离了“战场”。

原本以为两人会一直这样安静下去，直到米海尔先开口。

“昨晚睡得怎么样？”

“托你的福，非常好。”飞龙语气冷淡。

无视对方闹情绪，米海尔伸手夹了一块水蒸三文鱼放到飞龙的餐盘里：“多吃一点，等下跟我去个地方。”

“什么地方？”

“不用问，跟着我去就行了。”

飞龙狐疑地看着米海尔，脸上写满了不情愿，对方却没再给他正脸，只低着头自顾自地吃起来。

飞龙轻叹一口气，他知道自己和米海尔一直这样僵持下去并不是办法，该解决的问题始终要解决，在说服米海尔的这件事上，他没有打算要放弃。

“好，我跟你去。”飞龙说道。

用完早餐后，飞龙去更衣，米海尔则把自己留在香港的座驾从车库开到了大门。当飞龙来到车前，米海尔示意他坐在后座，自己则钻进了驾驶室。

车一起步，米海尔就将前后座隔间和后座车窗的挡板全都升了起来，只留下天窗是对外可视的状态。飞龙看了看四周，有些好笑道：“你这是要绑架我吗？”

“是啊，把你绑到无人岛上，让你哪里也去不了。”米海尔打开电台音乐。

飞龙眉毛一挑：“好啊，如果我喜欢，说不定我会把它买下来。但如果我发现的目的地只是哪个没创意的海滨浴场或者乡间小道，下次休想再让我跟你出门。”

米海尔也笑了：“放心吧，今天去的地方可比那美多了。”

一番对话让两人之间的气氛缓和不少，两人似乎很久都没有像这样交谈过了，自从他们被工作分隔两地之后。

车大约行驶了一个钟头，飞龙感觉四周越来越安静，似乎已经驶离了城区。当米海尔停好车为他打开车门时，眼前的景象让飞龙一楞：这里已经没有了城市的气息，四周都是郁郁葱葱的大树，身后精致的铁门以及被打理地很好的草坪都预示着这里并非某个自然保护区。

事实上，飞龙对这里并不陌生，他曾经来过一次，虽然是在很久以前。

“米海尔，你这是什么意思？”飞龙眯起了眼睛。

“没什么意思。你现在的情况需要去见见他。”

“我不去。”

飞龙转身就往回走，被米海尔一把拽住：“你应该不希望我抱你过去吧？”

“我说了，我不去。”飞龙的脸染上了怒意。

“不去也可以，我会把修文请到家里来。哦，他也会去你工作的地方，带着那些仪器从你的每一个部下面前经过，所有人都会好奇白蛇首领的身体到底出了什么问题，不过那也没什么，至少你不用来这里。”

“你……”

飞龙的脸因为恼怒而泛红，米海尔却一副的轻描淡写的样子。

两人在原地僵持了许久，期间米海尔一直没有松开飞龙的手。

最终，飞龙垂下眼睑，重重地叹了口气。

“你走前面，我跟着你。”

既然始终都要面对这个问题，那就不要再逃避。


	12. Chapter 12

两人一前一后沿着鹅卵石小径走进树林内部，行经几棵枝繁叶茂的参天大树，前方豁然开朗，一座古朴的欧式建筑坐落于空地，前坪的喷水池和花圃令整个画面看上去像是某个欧洲贵族宅邸。

不同于外部浓烈的年代感，入口处的感应门和监控设备显示了楼内的现代与豪华，也暗示着来访者们的阶级与身份。

这里是修文的私人诊楼。之所以选择在这种偏僻的地方办公，除了客户的隐私需求外，也是为了方便他的科研工作。修文平日的实操作业不多，大多数接诊工作都由他的学生——那些顶级医科大学的毕业生们来完成，而他自己则专注于和各种实验器皿打交道。

当然，即便再不出世，修文也有他乐意私人接待的客人。

米海尔故意未走行车道，而是选择了这条步行小道，他不想给飞龙留下任何方便离开此地的机会。他知道在修文的安排下，今天的访客只会有他们，他无需顾虑任何隐私问题。

楼内的感应电梯效率很高，提示音响起后，修文走出房门迎接他的客人。见到米海尔时，他露出了礼貌的微笑，这笑容很快就凝固了——当他看到米海尔身后的人那张冰窖般的脸…尽管和飞龙打交道多年，他还是有点怕他。

“两位请坐，请问需要喝点什么吗?” 

“Hugh，我从来都不知道，原来米海尔也是你的客人。”答非所问的一句话，来自那个面色不悦的人。

“咳，是这样，飞龙，这件事情比较特殊，双方当事人都有知情权，按照程序，我有义务告知...”

“你应该庆幸你只是我的医生，不是我的部下。”飞龙冷冷地打断他。

“正因为他是你的医生，他才需要这么做。”米海尔接话道：“我对Hugh很满意。不如你把他介绍给我？正好我在香港缺一名私人医生。”

“如果这是你今天来这里的目的的话，我没有意见。”

“爽快。”米海尔微微一笑：“既然如此，我想要提前观摩一下我的私人医生的工作状态，这个要求不过分吧？”他向修文使了个眼色，对方点点头，转身从里间推出一辆医用工具车。

飞龙皱起眉：“米海尔，我真的觉得你有点小题大做了。”

“我认为在这件事情上，你我都没有发言权。”米海尔看向修文。

“没错。飞龙，你很快就要进入孕中期了，需要做一些检查来确认你和胎儿的情况，这个过程非常重要，请你一定要重视。”

修文的话让飞龙的脸瞬间结冰。

他当然知道米海尔今天的目的，他也做好了准备，如果实在逃不掉，那就速战速决。

但这不代表他乐意听到这些刺耳的词汇！

一股怒气直冲胸口，飞龙恼火地看向米海尔，对方也双手抱胸地看着他，还故意坐在离门口最近的位置。飞龙深吸一口气，极力控制着自己的情绪：“要做什么就快点做，我的时间不多！”

修文也察觉到了飞龙的不悦，低头开始麻利地进行准备工作。

十分钟后，飞龙盯着手臂上的止血胶带，不耐地问：“都做完了吗，我可以走了吧？”

“快了，只剩下最后一项了。”修文勉强微笑道：“不过这项检查需要在另一个房间内进行，如果不介意地话…麻烦请两位移下步。”

已经处在爆发边缘的飞龙手指重重地敲向椅面，被远处的米海尔看在眼里。他起身走到飞龙身边，轻轻地拍了拍他的肩膀，虽然他什么也没说，但飞龙明白他是什么意思。

飞龙从来没有像今天这样痛恨过自己不会开车这个事实。“最后一次，不会再有下次了。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。

米海尔无奈地笑笑。孕期中的飞龙几乎比平时暴躁了一倍，或许连他自己也没有察觉到，就像…一只死守领地的猫，总是时不时地朝人亮出爪子，恼人又可爱。

两人在修文的带领下来到另一个房间，那里摆放着各种医疗设备，看上去没有什么特别的地方。房间的尽头有一扇门，修文径直走过去，门应声而开，他作出一个邀请的手势：“两位请进。”

飞龙一脸狐疑地走过去，刚朝里面看了一眼就立即转身往回走，被跟在身后的米海尔拦了个正着。

“你想去哪里？”

“米海尔，你想都别想。”

“只是一项例行检查而已。”

“我不想做，你让开！”

“不，除非你完成它。”

“米海尔，别逼我恨你…”

“可以！如果恨我能够让你重视一点的话！”米海尔突然加重了语气。

飞龙愣住了，他不明白为什么在这件事情上，这个男人总是不给他留丝毫余地。

米海尔的确很恼火，12周，飞龙肚子里的胎儿已经成形了，这种时候，别说是刻意的伤害，即使是准备最周全的人工操作都会要了飞龙的命。事到如今，两个人的生命线已经被系在了一起，这是Alpha特殊体质下的宿命。

然而当事人在明知后果的情况下依然如此顽固不化，这很难令米海尔再保持冷静。

但他还是强迫自己冷静了下来，他放低声音，柔声说道：“飞，已经到这个时候了，我们没有选择了，你就当是为了我，可以吗？”

米海尔很少以单名来称呼飞龙，除非他被触到了情绪的极限。

飞龙直视着米海尔，平静地点点头：“我知道了，你可以不要靠我那么近吗？”

米海尔思考了两秒，向后退了一步。就在这一瞬间，飞龙的身体一偏，企图从米海尔身边逃出去。米海尔重重地“啧”了一声，一把拽住飞龙的手腕：“别忘了我对你说过什么，只要你今天敢从这里走掉，我保证明天，不，今天下午，白蛇上上下下所有的人都会知道，你，刘飞龙，怀了，我的，孩子。”

米海尔字字重音，手上的力道和表情一样吓人，飞龙一步都不敢动，甚至还往回退了一步。

这绝对不是威胁，他了解他。

站在一旁的修文发誓，这是他第一次见到这样的飞龙，被另一个男人拽着手腕却毫无反击之力，最重要的是，有人敢对他这么做。

修文觉得自己需要做点什么：“飞龙啊…这并不是专门针对Omega的检查，你也不是我见过的第一个怀，咳，发生这种情况的Alpha，请不要有负担。”虽然他特意修饰了说辞，但似乎并没有让气氛变得好一点。

“Hugh，你先进去吧，我们随后就来，谢谢。”米海尔开口及时帮助修文逃离了令人窒息的现场。待人走后，他转过头继续问：“怎么样，你想好了吗？”他不打算给飞龙留太多时间。

“米海尔，我不是女人。”几乎是恳求的语气。

“你没有听到Hugh刚才说的话吗？”

“……”

已经不知道是第几次了，两人总是因为这件事情一次又一次地陷入僵局，飞龙表面维持着坚硬，眼角却开始微微泛红，他动了动嘴唇，似乎想要说些什么，但始终没有说出来。

米海尔虽然心疼，脸上却无动于衷。他今天必须要帮助他跨过这一关。

彷佛过了一个世纪，飞龙终于开口：“你可以放开我的手吗？”

米海尔看着他的眼睛，那里面没有一丝情绪。

他松开了他的手腕，他知道他妥协了。

修文见到两人一同走进来时大大地松了一口气。他其实一直不大理解，以飞龙的性格，他怎么会怀上米海尔的孩子，不过他今天似乎有些理解了。

“飞龙，请躺上来吧。”修文示意。他的身旁有一张检查床，床头呈抬起状，为了方便床上的人看到前方的电子屏幕。透过屏幕可以直观地看到被检查部位的影像。

飞龙表情麻木地躺下，把脸偏向一边，始终闭着眼睛，拒绝任何信息的交流。米海尔来到床边坐下，示意修文开始操作。

修文准备好耦合剂，轻声地要求飞龙将腹部露出来，飞龙毫无反应，米海尔只好帮他卷起衬衣下摆。整个过程飞龙都面无表情，像个木偶。

米海尔将视线移至他的小腹，那个平时看上去精瘦平坦的地方，此时在重力的作用下已经肉眼可见地隆起了一个小小的弧度。

米海尔的心震了一下。

修文将加温过的耦合剂小心地涂在飞龙的腹部，并将探头贴了上去，当仪器接触到皮肤时，飞龙明显地抖了一下，随着探头开始移动，他绷紧了身体。

他从来没有想过，自己有一天会像个女人一样，躺在这种地方，做这种令人羞耻的检查，还是在米海尔的面前。

他感到自尊心正在被一片一片地撕碎。

他的脑中不受控制地涌现出那个令他作呕的片段：在完成某次射杀任务后，他最信任的哥哥，以帮他更衣为由，在酒店的浴室里肆意地抚摸他的身体。为了不惊动门外的保镖，他连最轻微的动静都不敢发出。

那年他刚满十七岁，那是他第一次品尝到自尊心破碎的滋味。

几乎是咬着牙，飞龙才勉强咽下去那股想要呕吐的冲动。

与此同时，米海尔紧盯着前方的电子屏幕，晃动的画面消失之后，那里逐渐地显现出一个黑白影像，由模糊到清晰：一个弧形的囊状物，里面包裹着一个小小的胎体，虽然很小，但已初步成形，头和身体已肉眼可辨，还能看到胎儿与母体之间相连接的脐带。

米海尔的心脏猛烈地跳动，身体不自觉地前倾，他看到了，那个漂亮的小生命，此刻正安静地躺在爱人的身体里，像一颗种子，脆弱又坚韧。

尽管已在脑海中幻想过无数遍，仍然不及现实所带给他的巨大的冲击力和满足感。米海尔很想去握一握飞龙的手，但他忍住了，他知道他不愿意。

精密的仪器依旧在身体上游走，机器时不时地发出滴答声。始终闭着眼睛的飞龙强迫自己不去理会这些杂音，直到修文的一段话传入耳中：“看，这里就是他的心脏了，可以看到它在跳动，还能听到心音。”

飞龙的身体一怔，还未等反应过来，一阵由小及大“咚咚”声就传入了他的耳朵。几乎是本能地，他睁开眼睛，转过头，前方的电子屏幕上，一个黑色的小点正在规律有力地收缩着，那声音越来越清晰，最后竟慢慢地与他的心跳节奏融为了一体，他甚至产生了那就是自己的心跳声的错觉。

专注于前方的米海尔并未察觉到飞龙的动作，却被修文全部看在眼里。他没有打扰两人，继续作着解释：“双Alpha的孩子也一定会是Alpha，很大概率会是白金级，我想你们应该已经通过邮件了解过了。从检查的情况来看，他非常健康，是一个…很棒的孩子。”修文说的是心里话。

“谢谢你，Hugh，我们知道了。”米海尔嘴上道着谢，眼睛却没有离开屏幕。飞龙此时也重新将脸转了回去，变回木偶状态。修文笑了笑，开始进行收尾工作。

一切都安置好后，修文和米海尔在一旁交流信息，飞龙安静地坐在床边，一动不动，神情恍惚。直到米海尔进来找他，他才机械地走下床，跟着米海尔走出房间。

回程路上，主动坐在后座的飞龙一路都在望着窗外发呆，米海尔也一语不发地听着电台，两人各自在消化着各自的情绪，直到车行驶至半山脚下时，飞龙才突然开口：“送我去白蛇。”


	13. Chapter 13

作为一名职业杀手，白蛇的训练场是叶在没有任务的时候最喜欢去的地方。从射击房出来已是中午，按照习惯，他会到楼下叫一份简餐，点一杯咖啡，如果之后的状态不错，他大概还会去搏击室练练手。

这种单调的生活叶已经独自过了许多年，不光是他沉默寡言的个性使然，也是出于职业的要求，过多的来自外界的刺激会降低感官的敏锐度，对于时常要以命作筹码的人来说，这样的弱点他赌不起。也正是因为长期有意识地训练自己的观察力，叶此时才能够注意到走廊上的组织成员们的异样。

“发生了什么事？”叶拦住一个差点撞到他的同僚，那人走路快得像是要去救火。经过询问得知，他们本该在休假的老板中午突然杀回高楼，开口就向高层要求了好几份交易明细和工作报告，看上去心情相当不佳。干部组现在忙成一片，负责陪护的下属据说一路上连头都未敢抬。

叶了解飞龙，他心情不好时就会用工作来灭火。而当得知随行者还有那个俄国男人时，叶就更不感到奇怪了，毫无疑问，米海尔的出现只会令情况变得更糟，那人天生磁场就不带亲切感，别指望他能对外人表现出什么温和友善。

稍作思考之后，叶改变计划，向上层提出，当日所有的面接工作都由他来完成。

蒸腾的水汽弥漫四周，轻柔的古典乐与流水声交织在一起，催得人昏昏欲睡。

飞龙猛地睁开眼睛，剧烈的动作带出大片水花，呼吸还未平复，突然响起的敲门声又令他一惊，小腹也紧跟着一阵抽痛。

“怎么了，飞龙，你没事吧？”

“…我没事。”飞龙一只手按着腹部，另一只手慌乱地寻找着浴巾。

“需要我进来吗？”

“不用，我没事。”

“可我听到水声…。”

“我说了我没事！”重话一出口飞龙就后悔了，他对自己最近糟糕透顶的自控力感到吃惊。胡乱地擦了擦身体，披上浴衣，一打开门就迎上米海尔担忧的目光：“下次洗澡还是不要锁门了，我担心你在里面摔倒。”

“…我只是做了个梦。”飞龙神情恍惚。

“你还睡着了？那就更糟糕了。” 米海尔扯过挂在浴室门口的毛巾罩在飞龙的头上，示意他擦一擦的头发。看那件满是水渍的浴袍就知道，这家伙又没有好好收拾自己就出来了。为了不让他着凉，米海尔去调整了空调的温度，等他回来时，那条毛巾依旧干燥整洁地搭在飞龙的头上，很显然，他什么也没干。

又开始了。

米海尔挑了挑眉，倒也不感到意外。这家伙从诊所回来之后就一直是这副模样，大部分时候他都在发呆——除了给他的部下找麻烦的时候，米海尔当时还以为那只帕拉斯猫又回来了，但从现在的情况来看，他想多了。

“我记得中国的新娘在婚礼上会用一块布把脸遮起来。”米海尔隔着毛巾搓揉着飞龙的发丝。不管对方有没有在听，他只是想说说话，房间里太安静了，总要有些动静才合适。“让我看看我的新娘在做什么呢？”他低头看了看飞龙的脸：“哦，他中了巫术，既不会说话，也不会动，说不定连耳朵也堵上了。”

尽管满嘴胡言乱语，但米海尔倒是没说错，飞龙不但没有在听他说话，甚至有可能连他在做什么都不知道。他满脑子都是刚才做的那个梦。

他又梦到了那个长发女人，依旧面目模糊，哭声不绝，只是这一次当她向自己走来时，飞龙发誓自己听到的不是鞋跟碰撞地面的声音，而是——心跳声，那熟悉的节奏生生地把他从梦中惊醒。

这毫无疑问是个恶梦，只有恶梦才会如此顽固地纠缠着人的意识，即使处于清醒的状态，也摆脱不掉那令人窒息的压抑。

或许是飞龙走神地太过专注，米海尔竟有些不忍心打扰他，平日见多了对方牙尖嘴利的样子，眼前这呆愣的木头人倒还挺可爱的。手中晃动的发丝散发出淡淡的薄荷香，混合着香槟酒的醇，米海尔的身体开始不受控制地燥热，他松了松领口，尝试着思考一些别的问题，比如今晚吃什么，今晚喝什么，今晚…怎么睡。

两个人可以睡在同一间房吗？如果什么也不做的话，睡在一起也没什么大不了的吧…

门铃声及时地打断了米海尔即将脱缰的思绪。“看来我们的午餐到了。”他听到自己松了一口气。

不知什么原因，米海尔开门后又与门外的人交谈了许久，餐车也是他自己推进来的，按照规矩，这本应该是侍者的工作，但无人在乎。他麻利地将食物摆上桌，又把音乐换成节奏轻快的芬克，如果没有人和他说话，至少让周围的环境变得热闹一点。

“飞龙，吃饭了，厨师说做的都是你爱吃的。”见对方没有反应，他又合着音乐的节拍朝他打了个响指。

只见那先是人脚下一晃，像是突然启动的机器，僵硬地挪动着身体来到餐桌边坐下，没等米海尔入座就自顾自地抓起刀叉，对着餐盘乱戳一气，但是一块食物也没有夹上来。

因为视线被挡住了。因为那条毛巾还挂在他的头上。

米海尔安静了足足半分钟。

这半分钟里他思考了一个问题，眼前这种情况如果去问修文，对方很可能会发一份长篇大论的学术报告来从生理和心理学等角度分析一番，但至少他不会拿那些乱七八糟的中国俗语像什么“一孕傻三年”之类的来搪塞自己。就算他这么说，他也是不会信的。

他也想试着忽略，但在看到飞龙夹起一株装饰用的迷迭香往嘴里送时，终于还是忍不住了，默默地低下头，手撑着桌沿，肩膀剧烈抖动，最激烈的时候恨不得把拳头塞进嘴里。

当面嘲笑别人是不礼貌的。他总归还记得他老爹的这句话。

飞龙对米海尔忍笑忍到要崩溃的事一无所知，他只是机械地将食物往嘴里送，至于吃了什么，味道如何，他都不关心。

事实上，如果米海尔当时真的去问了修文，他很有可能会收到这样的答复：消极型应激反应。原因可能是由于过多的信息超出了主体的认知范围，导致其产生麻木和回避的行为。

飞龙的情况或许没有那么严重。同样是逃避行为，有些人会因为大脑一片空白而完全无法思考，有些人则会因为想了比平时更多的事情而致脑容量过载。后者总比前者要好一些，至少他们的思维还在正常地运转。飞龙就属于后者。

“Cause you're a cool cat, tapping on the toe with a new hat”

因为耳朵突然捕捉到这句歌词，飞龙跳脱的思绪就回到了自己的童年，他想起了自己第一次跟人打架，当时几个富家子弟拎着一只幼猫对自己说，有什么好救的，它本来就是被丢掉的，跟你一样。于是他冲了上去，一个人打四个，自己全身都挂了彩，对方也伤得不轻。回家之后没等父亲教训，自己先哭了起来。“是不是他们都不要我了？”他问。

说起那只幼猫，它很小，和屏幕上的那个小黑点很像，或许连命运也相似，都落在一个没有爱的身体里。

思绪过杂过乱，被恶梦惊醒的后遗症再度袭来，飞龙手一松，餐具掉落到了桌上。

“怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？”米海尔脸色一变，快步走了过去。

“头好痛…”飞龙手撑着额头，毛巾也掉落到了地上，米海尔这才发现他的脸色很不好看。“是因为洗澡时睡着的缘故吗？”他的手指按着飞龙的太阳穴，心里满是自责：“答应我，以后别再这样了，我可不希望砸门声吓到你和…”他把“孩子”两个字咽了回去。

飞龙疲惫地闭上眼睛，顺从地将身体往后靠，原本看着他的米海尔立刻移开了视线。尽管对自己的自制力很有信心，但黑色浴袍下裸露出来的白色肌肤对他来说仍旧是个不小的挑战。

或许是因为两个人同属于冷系，米海尔身上冰原雪松的味道总能令飞龙迅速安定下来。一首曲子播完，飞龙睁开眼睛：“谢谢你，我好多了。”又抬了抬下巴：“你的勃艮第牛排都要凉了。”

“没关系，我习惯吃冷餐。”米海尔心中一喜，这家伙终于肯和自己交流了，看来巫术要解除了啊。他坐回原位，一边用餐，一边用余光继续关注着对方。

经过刚才的动静，飞龙的精神确实集中了不少，没有了毛巾的干扰，进食的速度也变快了。最大的变化是，他终于开始关注周围的事物了。之所以会知道这一点，是因为米海尔在不久之后就发现飞龙在盯着自己的餐盘看。

“这块牛排是用红酒烹饪的，你不能吃。”他了解飞龙这个习惯，早前两人相处时他就喜欢用目光来提示自己他想要吃的食物。然而飞龙只将视线移开了片刻，不久后又看了回来，还比之前看得更加认真。

米海尔疑惑地顺着他的目光又确认了一下目标，这才发现他看的并不是盘子里的牛排，而是那几片用以佐餐的青柠。“要来一点吗？”米海尔夹了一片到他的碗里，虽然他不明白鸭脯肉配青柠有什么好吃的。

然而下一秒他就愣住了：飞龙将整片青柠直接塞进了嘴里。

米海尔瞬间眯起眼睛，人类的味觉系统对极酸食物的原始反应在口中爆裂开来。“飞龙，你…”你还好吗？他本想问他，话还没说完，他好像突然反应过来什么，表情从惊讶变成了然，嘴角也渐渐上扬。

“慢点吃，我的都给你。”他温柔地说道。

在后来的用餐过程中，米海尔便尽力不再对飞龙诡异的口味感到吃惊，比如他明明才吃了三片青柠，却对蘸了酸醋的沙拉无动于衷，明明喝了一整杯加了糖的牛奶，却对同样甜口的果汁面露嫌弃。

看来白蛇的厨师和老管家以后有得忙了。米海尔想。

用餐接近尾声时，一声短讯提示音引起了飞龙的注意，仅仅只是瞥了一眼，他的状态就完全改变了。“抱歉，我需要去用一下电脑。”他迅速站起身，准备离开，刚走两步，似乎觉得不妥，又转头说了一句：“我吃饱了，你慢吃。”米海尔的那句“走慢一点”还没来得及说出口，对方就消失在了他的视野中。

“很好嘛。”米海尔抹了一把头发。

只要工作一到，白蛇的刘飞龙就会回来，自己瞎担心什么呢。明明目光那么清亮，动作那么果断。何况不管从哪个角度看，工作都比自己那些无意义的絮絮叨叨要有价值多了。

米海尔没有发现自己正笑得一脸自嘲。

他突然就开始思考一个问题，如果自己和飞龙的情况互换，他会像自己一样，抛下工作，甚至抛下一切守在自己的身边吗？老实说，米海尔没有这个自信。

他突然又笑了。哈，说得好像自己就愿意给男人生孩子一样。

一口气喝完杯子里的葡萄酒，米海尔起身叫了清桌服务。难得一个人，他也想尝试一下发呆的滋味。

天色渐晚，飞龙看完最后一份工作报告，合上电脑，揉了揉酸痛的眼睛，正准备去喝点水，一杯热花茶就从他的身后递了过来。

“别太累了，该回家了。”低沉沙哑的声音。

飞龙转过头，看到米海尔那张疲惫的脸。

“你…”

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”飞龙捧着茶抿了一口。“是该回家了。”

飞龙不想承认自己心里突然涌起了一丝内疚。这一整天，不管是发呆也好，疏远也好，无非都是自己用来逃避现实的手段，与这样的自己相处，对米海尔来说何尝不是一种消耗。而自己无非也就是仗着对方的迁就和包容有恃无恐地任性罢了。

“我去换身衣服，你先去门外等我吧。”因为不想让对方体察到自己的情绪，飞龙选择独处回避。

“好，晚上气温低，记得戴条围巾。”

叶没有想过米海尔会一个人先走出房间，在飞龙的身体情况这么特殊的时候，所以他在看到他时有一点吃惊。“老板呢？”他问道。在米海尔面前直呼飞龙的名字不太合适。

“他在更衣。”与叶打过几次交道后，米海尔的态度也没有那么生硬了。“倒是你，怎么这个时候了还站在这里？”

“我是他的保镖，这是我的工作。”

“所以白蛇的保镖现在也开始负责起送餐和收餐的工作了？”话一出口米海尔就察觉到自己失礼了。“抱歉。”他说道。

叶点了点头，示意自己不介意。两人虽然身份地位悬殊，但在某种程度上，他们也算是一样的人。

米海尔没有再说话，摆了摆手便朝走廊前方走去。叶看着他的背影，脑中想起了他与这个男人第一次见面时的情景，当时自己几乎是下意识地去摸枪，不是想要进攻，而是为了防守——那个笑得一脸无害的男人从发丝到脚趾根都散发着浓烈的杀意 ，让同为Alpha的叶生平第一次感觉到自己的生命受到了巨大威胁。

后来叶才知道，那是米海尔特意送给他的见面礼，他故意散布带有特殊等级标识的信息素，告诉他：认清自己的身份，守好自己的位置。

与当时的那个米海尔相比，现在的他反倒显得和蔼可亲了。

飞龙走出房门时已经是二十分钟以后了，看到叶他有些意外。“我记得你今天没有任务。”

叶抬了抬眼睛：“是，临时安排的。”

飞龙从他身边走过几步，突然回过头：“叶，你现在也开始听米海尔的话做事了吗？”

叶沉默了两秒：“…你是什么时候知道的？”

“刚刚。”飞龙说完这句话后就头也不回地走了，留下叶半张脸隐藏在黑暗里，看不清他脸上的表情。

米海尔听到脚步声就转过身来，他先沉默了一会，然后微微一笑。“走吧。”他说。

飞龙看着他的背影，表情复杂。

呵，自己早该发现了，从叶不再在自己面前吸烟开始，从管家说烟具坏了开始，从陶把茶饮换成牛奶开始。被蒙在鼓里的只有自己。

米海尔，虽然我们已经交换了戒指，但我好像还没有做好让你完全侵入我的生活的准备。


	14. Chapter 14

时下正是俄国国花迈入花季的季节，奥维奇家族的花园被大片金色的向日葵装点得绚丽夺目。鲍里斯十分喜爱这种高调的植物，大晴天坐在花盘下喝上一瓶冰冻格瓦斯，人生再惬意不过。

如果不是列昂尼德的突然来访，他的赏花计划就实现了。

“他还是没有接…”鲍里斯晃了晃手中的电话，心里咒骂自己为什么不早一点出门。

“给，我，继，续，打！”列昂尼德的气势从未随着年龄的增长而减退过，鲍里斯脖子一缩，手指在重拨键上来回地游移：“不如这样，叔叔…”他小心翼翼地试探：“您今天先回去，明天我换个号码再试试，我保证，一有消息就立刻通知您…”

打了六个电话都没结果，列昂尼德当然知道儿子是故意的，可满腹怒火也不好对着外人发泄，继续僵持下去也没有意义，列昂尼德只好撂下狠话：“告诉米海尔，他再不回来我就亲自去香港找他！”

鲍里斯飞快地点头：“放心吧叔叔。”

确认对方的车驶远后，鲍里斯返回房间发了条信息：“他走了”。没过多久，电话便响了起来。

“喂，是我。”

“你再不回来我就顶不住了！”鲍里斯对着手机哭嚎。

“哦，你的酸辣汤加土豆了吗？”

“？”鲍里斯低头看了看手机屏幕，确认是正确的号码才又贴回去：“米海尔，你刚才是在跟我说话吗？”

“这就对了，别老演戏。”

“……”被戳破伪装的人朝天翻了个大白眼，声音也回复了正常：“我说你这家伙到底在香港忙什么呢，神神秘秘的，连我都不能说？”

“抱歉，我现在还不能告诉你。”

“切，还真是'意外'的答案，我应付老头总需要个理由吧？”

“你现在就做得很好。”

“他说他要去香港找你…”

“随时欢迎。”

“……”

鲍里斯气结。他当然知道列昂尼德绝不可能在家族群龙无首的状态下离开俄罗斯，想用这个唬住米海尔，连他自己都不信。他决定换个话题。

“澳门那边怎么样，还顺利吧？”

“怎么，有人向你问起什么吗？”

“那倒没有。”鲍里斯盯着入口处：“我只是担心，毕竟董事会的那帮老古董是真的不好对付。”

“这还用你说吗，比起他们，政府那边才更加棘手吧？”

“越棘手越你兴奋，不是吗？”鲍里斯揶揄道。

对方轻轻一笑：“我看你好像也没什么重要的事嘛，不如我就先挂了…”

“诶诶等等等等，有事有事。”鲍里斯连忙接话：“柯林回来了。”

电话那头沉默了两秒：“…噢？他退役了？”

“嗯哼，昨晚庆功宴上他还问你去哪了呢。”

“啧，真是伤脑筋。”米海尔叹了口气。“说吧，你想要什么回报？”

“就喜欢你的爽快！”鲍里斯弯起了眉眼：“你在澳门基地，到时候带我去转转？”

“……”

“Come on，柯林可不像你家老头那么好糊弄。”

“…成交。挂了。”

鲍里斯对着手机露出了窃笑，然而没过多久他就开始后悔了，不管怎么说，他又揽下了一个大麻烦。

因为担心列昂尼德杀个回马枪，鲍里斯不敢在原地久留，花园反倒成了唯一的去处，一来那里的遮挡物足够多，二来万一被抓到，他还能以赏花为理由，不至于被认为是在故意躲避。

一想到这些烂事，鲍里斯就萌生了订机票跑路的想法。

香港岛的天色已晚，华灯初映。米海尔握着手机陷入了沉思。

鲍里斯所提到的澳门基地，是他此次来香港的另一个目的。

一年前，为了在武器原材料的价格上取得更大的优势，米海尔在澳门港口秘密地建立了一座军火生产贸易基地。与俄国总部不同，那里所有的原材料均来自于海外生产商，销售渠道也是另外一条线。如果进展顺利，这个基地将摆脱由俄国政府控制的贸易垄断，成为独立的资本体。

而代价，便是与传统观念根深蒂固的父亲以及手腕强硬的俄国政府作对。

这些天，仓库的建设已基本完成，只剩一些收尾工作，等到正式开仓的那一天，米海尔会亲自到现场监工，确保第一批货物顺利进仓。他的保密措施做得极好，连飞龙也不知情。眼下他要面对的，是如何把握两件重要事情之间的平衡。

论体察人心的本事，米海尔并不比飞龙差，白天对方在走廊上看自己的眼神已被他读懂了个大概。对于这种迟早会发生的事，米海尔并不感到惊讶，反而还松了一口气，他知道，如果要放手，现在便是时候了，继续越界只会适得其反。

他已经做好准备，将主导权完全交到对方的手上，他无意，也无法再作干涉。他唯一的筹码，就是对对方最原始的信任。

刘飞龙绝不会让任何事情在他自己的手上失控。

身后传来的一点响动声将米海尔从思绪中拉回来，他转过头，看到老管家站在身后，一脸欲言又止的样子，看上去已经在那里站了有一会了。

“你好，陈女士，请问有什么事吗？”米海尔微笑道。

“阿尔巴托夫先生…不好意思，我来是想跟你说一声，少爷他已经先回房了，然后想问问先生…今天要睡哪个房间？”老管家笑得有些尴尬。

“主卧隔壁那间就好，谢谢。”

“可是这样…没问题吗？”管家迟疑。

“如果他感觉到不被信任，问题不是会更多吗？” 米海尔眨了眨眼睛。

“我明白了。”老管家点头：“那我去为您整理房间。”刚走两步，她又转过身：“对不起，先生，少爷他…今天还是那么冷淡。”

“没关系，他已经做得很好了，换作是我，情况可能会更糟糕。” 是非常糟糕，米海尔笃定。

老管家笑了：“那您好好休息，我就不打扰您了。”

管家离开后，米海尔的表情又回复了先前的严肃。

晨光洒在沉香木制成的大床上，飞龙睁开眼睛，下意识地看向枕边，那里没有被使用过的痕迹。被子上多了一床薄毯，正好盖在他的位置。

他像往常一样整理好自己，查看工作邮件，梳理当天的工作计划，收听电台新闻，时间差不多时便下楼去用餐。

走廊上，隔壁房间的门开着，他漫不经心地向里看了一眼，里面空无一人。来到餐厅，食物已经布置上桌，老管家在一旁准备餐后水果。

“早，少爷。”

“早。”

飞龙走到餐桌边坐下，手执起刀叉，刚准备动作就停了下来。

“这是什么？”他盯着面前的一盘陌生的食物皱起眉头。

“是肝脏料理，少爷。”

“我不吃这种东西。”

“好的，我这就拿走。”

飞龙有些意外老管家的果断，他以为对方多少会劝劝自己，但显然自己的反应在对方的意料之中。

他当然知道这是谁的安排。

“麻烦把这个芝士蘸酱也拿走吧，给我一碟辣腐乳，谢谢。”

飞龙倒也不是故意任性，只是面前那些原本自己青睐的食物现在都不怎么吸引他的胃口，有些还会令他感到恶心，一点开胃的佐餐至少能够帮助他把食物咽下去。

他需要能量来应对接下来的工作。

老管家默默地叹了口气，看着飞龙用比平时更长的时间艰难地吃下只有平常一半份量的食物。

米海尔回到别墅时已是中午，他见到管家的第一件事便是询问飞龙的身体状况。

“所以他今天早上没有再吐了是吗？”

“是的，足月之后反应的确是会小很多，只是胃口还是不太好。”

“知道了，总之不要逼他。”米海尔稍稍安心了一些。太多的不适反应只会增加飞龙的抵触情绪，如果还影响到了他的工作，那就有得麻烦了。

“请把那份料理加热一下给我吧，正好我饿了。”米海尔脱掉厚重的外套。

“好的先生，都给您留着呢。您预料地还真准。”

米海尔苦笑。修文发过来的食品清单里还有不少内容，自己说不定能有机会都尝试一遍。

下午时分，米海尔又出门了，他没有留下讯息，没有人知道他去了哪里，去做什么。陶回家时，老管家看到米海尔的车从别墅大门驶离，猜测是他把陶送回来的，至于对方为什么不进家门，她虽感到疑惑，却也没多问什么。

飞龙从迈巴赫上走下来时，迎接他的便是陶熟悉的少年声。

“飞大人！”他站在玄关口向飞龙招手。

“你今天回来得很早啊。”陶的笑容让飞龙的心情变好了不少。

“我的分析作业提前完成，凯文先生给我放假了。”

“真不错，所以你明天不用再去住校了吧。”飞龙边走边解下领带：“晚上让陈妈给你做些好吃的。”

“太好了，我想吃腊味蒸！”

“没问题。”看到陶兴奋的样子，飞龙随口说了一句：“陶今天看上去比平时还要高兴呢。”他走到藤椅边坐下。

“嗯！因为米海尔叔叔来接我了。”

“哦？”飞龙一怔，不动声色地藏起心中的那点不快：“陶如果不坐我安排的车，最好跟我说一声哦。”

“飞大人，你好像有些不高兴。”小孩子的洞察力总是很惊人。

“没有，我只是觉得有些奇怪，你以前好像并不喜欢米海尔叔叔。”

他记得两个人第一次见面时，一向懂礼貌的陶既不愿意打招呼也不肯说话，没想到现在态度变化竟然这么大。

“…我…我喜欢跟米海尔叔叔聊天，他从来都不会把我当成小孩子。”陶的脸微微发红。

“你是说我把你当成小孩吗？”飞龙笑道。

“飞大人，我不是这个意思…”

“我开玩笑的。”飞龙垂下眼睛，假装问得漫不经心：“那么你们都聊了什么呢？”

“我们聊了好多事，比如生物老师的收集癖，一些我看不懂的电影，奇怪的俄国食物，他童年跳冰窟窿的经历，他觉得自己最孤独的时光…”

“孤独？”

“嗯，米海尔叔叔说他的童年很孤独，总是一个人，他还问我的感受。”

“……”

飞龙没有说话，或者说，他害怕听到陶的答案。

“我告诉他，我一点也不孤独，因为我有飞大人。”

飞龙吃惊地看着陶：“但我平时并没有什么时间能够经常陪你…”

“不不，飞大人很关心我的，”陶认真地说：“您会注意到我的衣服小了，嘱咐陈妈妈给我买新的，我生病的时候您会推掉所有的工作来陪我，您会默默地记下那些我喜欢吃的食物让陈妈妈给我做，每年生日您都尽力满足我的各种愿望，有飞大人在，陶真的很辛福。”

飞龙一脸惊讶，没想到那些自己从未放在心上、甚至都已经忘记了的事，竟然被这个少年牢牢地记在心里。

“陶，我没有那么好，我其实是一个…”

很自私的人。

“你有！”陶打断飞龙：“飞大人是全世界对我最好的人！我…”他突然停住。

飞龙疑惑地看向他。

“我其实一直都想叫您…叔叔，我一直都把您当作家人看待。”陶轻声说。

一听到“家人”这个词，飞龙突然被触到了敏感的神经：“为什么突然说起这个？是米海尔让你说的吗？”

陶一愣：“不，飞大人，我以前就跟您提过的，在摩天轮上，您忘了吗？”

飞龙仔细回想了一下，陶似乎确实有对自己说过这样的话，只是他当时太累了，就把它忽略掉了。“对不起，陶，是我记性太差了，请你原谅。”他柔声道歉。“但是你要记住，你将来是要离开这里的，我不可能把你一辈子都留在身边，你会有自己的家庭，自己的人生，这些表面的称谓对你来说没有意义…”

“可是我并不打算离开飞大人。”

“陶，你还小，你什么都不懂…”

“您才什么都不懂！”陶突然大吼：“您为什么总是把我当成小孩？我自己的身世我知道，我自己的感受我也知道！我的人生不需要您来替我作安排！什么叫没有意义…您那些自以为是的话，我才不要听！”

陶气冲冲地跑上了楼，留下飞龙一脸错愕。他想站起来，却没有成功。

该死的。

他手捂着腹部，以缓解那里突然涌起来的闷痛。

这样也好，自己本来就不是一个合格的长辈，如今甚至都算不上是一个强大的领导者，陶能早一点认清现实，也不是坏事。

次日，飞龙破天荒地晚起了，他没有看邮件也没有听新闻，只是坐在窗边发了很久的呆。

米海尔依旧一大早就失踪，如果不是次卧有被使用过的痕迹，看起来就像他一夜未归。

餐桌上，那份肝脏料理又出现了，飞龙没有再说话，只默默地把它挪到了一边。

老管家来收桌时，飞龙用余光看着她，表情犹豫，似乎有话要说，直到管家收拾完准备离开，他才终于开口：“陈妈，请问你…见过我的生母吗？”

老管家没想到飞龙会突然问起这个问题，一愣：“对不起，少爷，我没有见过她…”

飞龙的脸上略过一丝失望。他终究还是很在意那个梦。

“…不过我想…老爷应该是见过的。”老管家又补充道：“我曾听他和人聊天时说，他好像…还保留了一张她的照片。”

“哦？”飞龙眼睛亮了。

“如果您需要的话，我可以帮您去老爷的…呃，遗物间里找找看。”管家轻声说。

“不用了，谢谢你。”一听到遗物间，飞龙立刻拒绝了。一张照片而已，也不是什么重要的东西，看了又能怎么样，对方都只是一个从未参与过自己人生的陌生人罢了，不必去为此又去触碰那些伤感的回忆。

飞龙喝完杯子里的水，正准备离开，发现老管家还在看着自己，便问道：“还有什么事吗？陈妈。”

“少爷，阿尔巴托夫先生早上去…”

“我并不想知道他去了哪里！”

飞龙突然的爆发把老管家被吓了一跳：“对不起，少爷，我多话了…”

“你先去忙吧。”飞龙手撑着额头，一脸疲惫，焦躁的情绪已使他顾不上反思自己的无礼。

他真的不在乎，那个人去了哪里，在做什么，他一点都不在乎。他没有梦见过他，没有找过他，偶尔看向枕边也只是因为时钟挂在那一边，工作走神是因为太累了，频繁看手机是怕错过工作邮件，发呆也只是因为他想发呆，不是在想他。

他刘飞龙从前不会依赖别人，今后也不会。

那天夜里，飞龙失眠了，他蜷着身体，默默地数数，那是小时候养父教他的方法。

“有飞大人在，陶真的很辛福。”“如果恨我能够让你重视一点的话！”“我一直都把您当作家人看待。”“你就当是为了我，可以吗？”“您什么都不懂！”

脑中的声音越多、越杂，他就数得越慢、越仔细。

彷佛过了一个世纪，他才终于沉沉睡去。朦胧中，似乎一个人影在床前站了一会，随后又离开了。

当那声轻微的关门声响起后，刚才还在沉睡中的人睁开了眼睛。

米海尔是被老管家急切的敲门声给惊醒的。

“先生，不好了！少爷不见了！”

米海尔飞速地打开门，对上了老管家焦急的脸：“我刚才去关天窗，看到少爷房间的门没有关，就过去看了一眼，发现少爷不在里面…”

“会不会在陶那里？”米海尔边走边问。

“陶正在跟少爷置气，这两天都睡在我那里…”

“知道了，不要吵醒他。”

两人来到主卧，那里的地灯亮着，被子被掀开，地上的拖鞋不见了。米海尔用手贴了贴床单，上面还有一点余热。抬头看了看的时钟：凌晨三点二十八分，正好是人进入深度睡眠的时段。

米海尔强迫自己冷静下来。

飞龙离开的时候既没有关灯也没有关门，说明他并不打算掩饰这件事情，也不怕被人察觉，情况应该不会太糟糕。

他是刘飞龙，他一定不会让任何事情在手上失控。

米海尔看向老管家：“陈女士，请问飞龙最近有对你提起、或者问起过什么特殊的事情吗？”

老管家回忆了一下：“有！”

静谧的地下室，一间位于尽头的房间隐约透出灯光，两个人影一前一后地向那里靠近。门虚掩着，轻轻一推就开了，里面有许多高大的储物柜和老旧的瓷器。在一个摆满木盒的柜子后方，一个瘦削的身影站在那里，身上披着一件单薄的睡衣。

老管家刚想出声就被米海尔制止了。他轻轻地走过去，在昏暗的灯光下，他看到那人的手里握着一张照片，上面是一个长发的东方女人，面带微笑，五官极美，气质温婉。

米海尔大概猜到了什么，虽然他从未听人提起过。

他从后方揽住了那个人，感觉到对方的身体在怀里一颤，照片也掉到了地上，米海尔这才注意到照片的背面还有一行中文字。

老管家这时走了过来，拾起地上的照片，轻叹道：“少爷，您看，老爷把它保存得很好呢。”

飞龙突然抬起头，转身从两人身边走了出去。

老管家打算跟过去，被米海尔拦下了。“让他去吧。”他拿过照片：“请为我解释一下这些文字的含义好吗？”

第二天，一切照旧，米海尔很早就出了门，陶睡懒觉，飞龙按时下楼吃早餐，老管家在厨房里忙活。

飞龙离开餐桌后，老管家照惯例出来收桌。她带着保温盒，准备把那份肝脏料理直接放进去。当她来到餐桌前时，她愣住了。

那张餐盘已经空了。


End file.
